I Never Thought We'd Break The Ice
by Adrian Aluran
Summary: AU/ Kendall's School's hockey team has been playing against their rival school and their team's captain Logan for years. Yet strangely, this year is the first where these two finally begin to meet off the ice as well, causing the two of them to change how they view each other and the separate worlds that they live in.
1. By The Way, You're A Jackass

**A/N: So this is the first fic I've written in years, and I know my editing skills are not the best so I'm sorry for any mistakes that may still be in this. I hope you guys enjoy**

* * *

><p>Thud. I felt my body being sandwiched between the wall and the captain of the other hockey team. I soon felt the sting in my shoulders as I caught the breath that was just knocked out of me. Normally I let the cute brunette check me as much as he wanted to, but this time was different. The game was on the line and I refused to let my team down and lose. Quickly I found him as I saw the white jersey with the number 47 across the back; the name Mitchell in green lettering that was outlined with gold just above it.<p>

Driving myself forward I pushed myself as hard as I could, gaining inch by inch and the final minute counted down on the clock. Before I knew it I was next to him. Looking over I could see the fierce look in his coffee colored gaze. But I refused to be intimidated by him. We had been rivals since our freshman years, and I would not let a simple look deter me. So I deftly moved my stick alongside his and slid the small black puck away. Turning on a dime to start flying back towards his team's goal.

Sliding down the Ice I began to notice him pulling up behind me and I quickly looked at the field. Seeing my friend James open I gave him a quick nod and pulled back my stick to pass the puck. James acted like he received it soon after my stunt, taking all the attention away from me. Not even the goalie noticed that the small piece of black plastic was still in front of me. Slapping it, it flew into the goal as the buzzer rang.

Screams of adulation and hatred soon erupted from the two sides of the stands. A wave or relief sweeping across my body, as I took of my helmet shaking my sweat dampened blonde locks out of my eyes. But the peace only lasted for a moment before I soon felt my entire team tackling me in appreciation. Quickly the coaches brought us to order and organized us in the line to do the normal good game sportsman thing. But as I went down the line I was patiently waiting for one boy's face to appear. Finally seeing him at the end of the line I stopped, letting my gaze take in the chocolate eyes, and sweaty tussled brown hair.

"Better luck next time Mitchell, maybe by then you might be able to keep a puck" I jovially shot at him. Quickly his face changed from the dull of defeat to that sparked anger that always made him all the cuter.

"Screw you Knight, you lose the puck more times than anyone I've ever met. Talk about butterfingers, It's not like the thing is coated in oil or something." he quipped back.

"Yet, I always seem to make up for it by winning, you should seriously stop thinking about taking it and more about keeping it." and with that I passed him with a nod ending our little tete-a-tete. Continuing down the ice towards the rest of my team and into the locker room.

Opening my locker I placed my stick in it, before sitting down and beginning to take off my skates. "You know, you always taunt him, A guy's gotta wonder what the hell happened between the two of you to make you want to piss him off so much," my friend and teammate James said as he sat down next to me.

"Nothing," I softly laughed, "Nothing happened at all. I've never spoken to the guy off the ice before." I said while tossing my now loose skates into the bottom of my locker.

"Really? Then why the hell is he always going after you? I mean he's the only one I ever see check you. And your saying all this aggression and taunting between you guys is nothing more than a few trash talking statements in between games? Wow that's fucked up" James shockingly commented, throwing his own skates into his locker.

"Ehhh, I think it just makes things interesting." the word muffled by my green and white jersey being pulled over my head, revealing my sculpted upper torso clad with the thick plastic padding that we had to wear.

"Whatever dude I swear your rivalry with him is beyond weird. I mean you two hate each other and yet don't even know each other," James sighed. "Anyways, there's this huge after game party going on tonight, you in?"

"Who's going?"

"Well me, as well as Carlos, Scott, Will, and a few other guys from the team. So you in"

"Why not, not like I had anything else to do tonight, and I seriously don't want to get started on that English assignment until tomorrow. That thing is gonna suck! I swear my teacher is just trying to torture us." I responded finally free of all the pads and gear I use on the ice. My six foot tall, muscular body clad in nothing but a pair of emerald green plaid boxers. My shoulders turning a dark purple from being checked by Logan so many times during the game.

"Yeah well, that's why there's a tomorrow, tonight we're gonna party!" James came back with, both of us getting dressed in our normal clothes, and packing all our hockey stuff up into our bags. "So meet me at my house around seven tonight so we can head out. I heard this party is gonna rock!"

"Sure, I'll be there then." I responded throwing my bag over my shoulder and walking out to my car, ready to go home and relax before the party started.

Pulling up to the party and I already started to feel my stomach sink. I had no idea why but the crazy attitudes of my teammates set me on edge, as if they were preparing for some sort of great conquest. The house we arrived at I have never seen before and was in a part of town we normally never went to. It sat there its huge white front with the green fake shutters, and large red stone laid driveway with fountain just screamed money. Me and my friends weren't rich and I didn't know anyone who was. Yet going against my better judgment I decided to follow along with my friends, all of whom besides James, who drove, had pregamed from their parents liquor cabinets.

The cold Minnesota air penetrated the gray jacket and red v-neck T-shirt I was wearing, sending a shiver down my spine. Quickly I shoved my hands into the pockets of my tight black jeans, as me and my friends all briskly walked up to the door. My friends opening it and walking inside without caring, setting me even more on edge. I mean I knew most of my team's friends, we had after all been hanging out since freshman year, and no one I knew, knew someone from all the way out here well enough to just waltz into their house.

Stepping though the door I could see that the party was like most others I had been to. The kitchen was filled with alcohol, different bottles of vodka, tequila, and rum scattered over the table and counters, along with a variety of soda and other mixers. The main rooms were filled with kids, some dancing to the loudly playing hip-hop music, while others talking over it with their friends. Deciding that since I wasn't the driver for the night I might as well drink something to calm my vexed nerves. So, I made my way over to the kitchen, finding a bottle of rum and some coke, and pouring myself a strong drink of the two. Taking a large gulp I felt the rum go down, warming my insides, my nervousness slowly evaporating into the alcoholic haze.

I walked out to the main floor and looked for someone I knew, just to talk with. _Fate seems to have other plans for me this evening._ I thought to myself as I watched this petite, curly haired, brunette girl, wearing a burgundy blouse and medium length black skirt walked up to me. "Hey, I usually know all the people that come to these parties and I've never seen you" she stated quizzically at me, he finger twirling with one of the may curls in her hair.

"Yeah my friends dragged me along; said it was supposed to be an awesome party, and that we should celebrate our game here."

"Cool, I'm Camille, and I'm glad your friends convinced you to come on our here. These parties are a lot of fun, even if your only celebrating a loss."

"A loss..." I choked out surprised. _Fuck! Did those idiots really drag me to the other team's party._ I mean seriously they were our biggest rivals. How the hell could they think this would be a good idea. "Yeah, it's too bad, We'll get them next time though" I quickly added, praying she didn't notice the surprised gap between my words.

"Yeah, so you never told me your name you know, and I'd like to know what name to cheer at the next game?" Camille said flirtatiously.

"Ohh yeah, I'm Kendall, sorry about that. So you go to the games a lot?"

"Kendall... that sounds familiar... Ohh well, and yeah my best friend is the captain, so I go to his games and he winds up coming to my dance recitals."

"Cool, how long have you been dancing for?"

"Since I was about five, my mom originally signed me up for ballet, but by the time I was seven I couldn't put up with those stupid too-toes so I changed to lyrical, and have been practicing that style ever since."

"Cool, and I bet you looked fine in a too-too." I minorly flirted back. I knew it was somewhat wrong to lead her on, but she seemed like a cool girl and I did not want my sexuality to get back to the other team. Hell, most of my team didn't even know yet. The only one who did was James and that's cause he decided to explore my computer one night when he was over and I was taking a shower. God that night was awkward as hell!

"Yeah right," she snorted. "I looked ridiculous in them, hell I don't know someone who doesn't. So I've told you my childhood hobby how about yours? Was it always hockey or did you have some other passion as a kid?"

"Nahh was pretty much just hockey, I mean I played soccer when I was about five and my parents signed me up like everyone elses, but that didn't last long once I learned to skate. Since then it's always been hockey for me. The thrill of the ice sliding beneath me. The rush as I glide the puck towards the goal."

"Wow" She cut me off, "You must really love the sport."

"Yeah, I'm hoping to play through college and if I'm good enough possibly play for the Wilds for a while after."

"Cool, it's rare I find someone as passionate about hockey as you. Most of the guys on the team just view it as a way to smack each other around since football's not that big around here."

"I know what you mean," I lied, "Most guys just want a way to hit someone and get away with it. So how did a dancer like yourself become the best friend of the hockey captain?"

"Ohhh, our mom's were best friends though college so when they had kids around the same time, they just stuck us together. I still remember the arguments I had trying to get him to play barbies with me as a kid. Ironically, despite being interested in completely opposite sports, we sort of bonded as kids, and have been super close ever since."

"Camille!" I heard an all to familiar voice happily call out behind me. _Shit_ I thought to myself why did my friends have to drag me to a party with him at it. Soon I saw his slim but muscular form clad in a black t-shirt with a gray vest on, walk right past me and hug the girl in front of me.

"Logan!" She called as she embraced him back. Her hands wrapping around his neck as she pulled him close. "I was just talking with..." she began as he slowly turned around to see me, His brown eyes widening in shock and anger.

"What are you doing here?" he growled as he lunged forward slamming his lithe body into mine, slamming me against the wall as if it was just another hockey check. His elbow smashing the bruise he made early today on me shoulder, causing me to quickly wince, before my eyes connected with the chestnut color orbs of his. Meanwhile, my body began to react in the way I so did not want it to right now. _Damn why do you have to be so sexy._

"Logan! What are you doing to Kendall?" Camille practically screeched, causing everyone at the part to turn towards us. Their faces betraying their anticipation for some sort of fight to break out.

"Kendall!" Logan declared his voice dripping with shock and betrayal. "You knew who he was and you didn't come and get me. Come on! What made you think I would want this fucker in MY house." Logan barked back at her, his alcohol scented breath assaulting my face.

"What has he ever done to you to make you hate him so much?" I watched a confuse Camille try to defend me. I really felt sorry for sort of lying to her now as she made a fool of herself in front of everyone.

"Really! Are you dense Camille, this is Kendall Knight, as in the bastard who's been insulting me and our team since our freshman year."

"Wait!... You're that Kendall? How the hell could you even have the nerve to show up here?" She screamed back at me, my cover now blown.

"Sorry about that..." I grimaced, knowing this was going to end bad. "I, A, didn't know this was your house Logan and ,B, when I knew it was your teams party just wanted to fly under the radar long enough till my friends decided it was time to go. I didn't even know this was a party for your team, and if I did I definitely wouldn't have shown up." I defensively apologized. While Logan's elbow and forearm dug deeper into my shoulder and chest, causing new pain to blossom from my shoulder.

"Whatever asshole" Logan spat out as he pulled back. "Just get the fuck outta here before I have to hurt you." Quietly he turned around Camille giving me this dirty look before she too went to follow. As soon as they were gone I began to head towards the door, James appear beside me as I walked out.

"Why the fuck would you even take me here?" I asked him as I slid into his car. "and where the hell are the others, didn't they see it was time to go?"

"Well Scott is dating a girl at their school, and Will and Carlos are gonna stay with him. The girl apparently plans on driving them home. As for why, I've seen you go after Logan game after game for no reason, and I wanted to see if my suspicions were correct, which if judging by you pants while he was holding you against the wall, I think I was proven correct." he said smugly, while starting the car.

"Just shut up and lets head to my house." blush slowly creeping up my face. "And by the way, your a jack ass." I finished, praying he would let the subject drop once we got to my house.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter and if you did I ask that you review; since those messages are what keeps me focused on my writing. I also promise to update soon, and have already started on the second chapter. <strong>


	2. You Know, This Plan Might Actually Work

**Hi guys, I just wanted to say thanks to Kendalls LogieBear, Rhett9, rosaxD114, animelover5000, Benjamin-Steven, itrymybest, TheClaire24, gleechild, OptimisticallyHeartbroken, BTRKogan, and HatersHateRushersElevate**, **for reviewing. You guys were awesome and made it so I finished the chapter in 2 days, once life let me write again. **

**Also there was some commentary on the name of my fic, and because I was getting use to the posting system I completely forgot to add this to my first chapter, but I also wanted to thank my friend Andrew. He was the one who helped me come up with the name for this fic, otherwise I would have probably sat on this story for a week or more till I could come up with a title.** **Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The car ride back to my place was the quietest ride I've had with James in years. Hell, even the night he found out I was gay wasn't as awkward as this ride.<p>

"Okay, I'm sorry!" James shot out in an attempt to break the tension. Only earning a glower out of me.

"Apparently not sorry enough to realize how stupid this idea was to begin with" I shot back.

"Hey, It's not my fault you decided to pick fights with your crush and make him hate you. I mean where did you learn to flirt, an elementary school playground?"

"Screw you! You know I can flirt just fine. As for picking fights with Logan, well it's not my fault he gets so damn cute when he's pissed. It's like I just can't help myself, I see his face and some sort of quip comes out to set fire to those eyes again. When they're sad they just look so defeated and depressed. But when there's fire in them, he just becomes exponentially cuter, that I just wanna jump him right there."

"WOAH! A little to much info there buddy" James laughed.

"Says the boy who went looking for my porn collection on my computer"

"Hey, I just wanted to know what was your type of girl. You turned down so many frickin dates from so many different hotties I just wanted to know what kind of girl you'd say yes to."

"Yeah well as you found out, its none" I came back with, both of us laughing as we remembered the awkward tension of that night.

"So can you forgive me dude? I never meant to put you in the middle of a fight. I only was trying to see if you would get together with captain hottie in there." James asked as he pulled into my driveway.

"Yeah, sure" I sighed. "So you want to come in an hang for a bit, I mean since our party was canceled for the night." I offered, hoping to salvage the night and at least relax a bit before I had to start homework tomorrow.

"Sure, let me just warn my mom," he replied turning off the engine and pulling out his phone.

We left his car in the driveway and opened the door, my white walled blue carpeted entrance hall greeting us. But before we could even make it up down the hall my mom called out, "Is that you sweety? I though you said you would be home late? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah mom!" I called back. "James was just stupid enough to take us to the other team's party." I decided telling her part of the truth would make it so my ass wouldn't get chewed out later if she ever discovered the lie.

"I hope you two didn't get into any fights over there? Do you need me to break out the first aid kit?" The concern evident in her voice.

"Nahh, we're all good once I realized James' stupidity I got us outta there"

"Hey!" James exclaimed. "I wasn't stupid, I just didn't think it would be a problem to go to a party with the other team. After all Scott is dating a girl from their school." Soon after my mom came through the entrance-way from the kitchen ahead of us to our left.

"Well, I'm going to head to bed, If you boy's need anything, unless it's a trip to the emergency room your on your own." She said while walking towards us.

"Alright" I responded, both me an James nodding our agreement.

"Good, have fun you guys" She finished, turning away from us to go up the stair to our right and away from us. Grabbing James hand I pulled him along down the hall and to the staircase to the basement, which was my room. Back when I entered middle school, I had discovered a love for metal music, as well as an appreciation of the night. According to my mom, who had to get up early, these things should not mix. When I argued back that they did for me, she decided to move my room to the basement. And thus I gained more privacy than I ever had before, as well as a need for thermal socks to keep my feet from freezing overnight.

Descending the stairs there were a pair of doors greeting us, one to the right the other in front. The one to the right led down a long cement hallway to the laundry room. Originally my mom wanted to put the door to there in my room. But being a boy of thirteen when my room was moved down here, I could just see my mom walking in on me, laundry in her arms, while I was jerking off one day. So, I sternly disagreed, and so in order to balance the cost in renovating our basement that way, I got my current job at a grocery store.

So, I opened the door in front of us, walking onto the forest green carpeted floors. The walls in my room were painted red from the bottom to the middle with a white top. Looking at them filled with all my posters of, hockey, bands, and a few video games, I remembered when me and my mom spent hour trying to get the line of tape straight, so that the divide would not look weird. It might not sound like a lot of fun but we had a blast that day, quipping back and forth at each other over who could make the longest line of tape before it started to slant.

Making a quick ninety degree turn I took a few steps out of the tiny alcove the door was set in. to my right. was my queen sized bed, covered with green sheets, with red and white stripes. My comforter made out of a plaid design with the same color scheme. My computer sat in the far left corner, with my TV, X-box, and cabinet filled with games and movies. Across from my computer was my closet on the other side of the room. The door to my personal bathroom sat next to my closet.

Walking over to my closet I pulled out some Pj's, "Make yourself at home. I'm just gonna go get changed, if you wanna use some of my pajamas go ahead!" I called as I entered my bathroom to change. Despite the fact that we got changed in a locker room together, I had made a habit of getting changed in the bathroom after James had discovered my sexuality. I knew it probably wasn't necessary but it was my way of making sure he wouldn't freak on me. I didn't think he would, but I never wanted to chance the waters there. I'd read too many coming out stories where a guy lost his best friend cause they thought he was hitting on them.

Quickly I pulled on a white long sleeved thermal shirt, and red, with white and green accented plaid pants. Walking out of my door I saw a sight that should be normal yet still sent a thrill of fear through me. James was looking through my computer. Silently I walked up behind him.

"What are you doing?" I the worry infecting my voice with slight trembles.

"Nothing much just going through your pictures." He responded innocently.

"I thought we agreed, you don't look through my computer randomly."

"Yeah well I wanted to see if you had a secret folder full of pics of captain hottie."

"Well I don't so you can get off now" I lied, praying he hadn't found the hidden folder.

"I would believe that of you, but I just clicked show hidden files, and an interesting new folder showed up. Would you care to take a look at it with me?" he smirked.

"Fine you found it. Now will you let it be, we don't need to look through it. They're all just pictures I've gotten off our hockey teams facebook after we have a game with them." I acquiesced. _If he wants to know the truth well then I guess it's time he knows. At least he won't think I have some huge hidden crush on him._

"So when did your little obsession start?" He calmly inquired, as if this was our everyday type conversation.

"After our first game with the Shakapee North Stars freshman year."

"Wow, so you've had a crush on him all this time, and you just fight with him. Where's the confident Kendall Knight who is the heartthrob of all the girls in our school? If I were you I would just go and ask the boy out."

"Yeah, That's just what I need, a straight boy to punch me for asking him out on the ice."

"You know there is a chance he's gay" Jame's responded hoping to cheer me up and get us together.

"Yeah and how much do you wanna bet that he's gay and play's hockey. Hell most high school athletes use the word faggot as if it were as common as the word "The" in a sentence."

"Hey, there's at least one gay guy who play's hockey that I know, you might have a shot. And it's gotta be a better alternative that just pissing him off."

"Listen,... I don't really want to talk about this James. Can we just let it drop and move on to a movie?" I pleaded, hoping this awkward interrogation would end, so I could be normal with him again.

"If you don't want to talk about this now then fine, but if you don't ask him out soon, I'm gonna set you up on a blind date of my own choosing. And don't worry, I'll make sure it's a boy, but hopelessly swooning over this guy will not get you anywhere. And I think you need to find yourself a boy and at least date him, if not get yourself laid. You don't know what your missing there buddy."

"Hey I want to find someone I love before I give my cherry up! I'm not like you Mr. Man-Whore."

"Hey I only did that for a year." he snapped back.

"I know, the legendary "year of the revolving door". The smart girls still keep clear of your from that."

"What can I say I was young and my hormones got the best of me. Since then though I have had a couple serious relationships, ya know."

"How can I forget?" I laughed, thinking about the bimbo's he'd gone out with. After the smart girls kept clear all he could find were the girls who could barely form a sentence much less pass an algebra exam. His reputation really did come to bite him in the ass, and he never seemed to find a girl who was compatible with him. It was by watching him that I realized I didn't want to just jump right into sex with the first guy I found, I wanted someone who actually was special to me.

"Yeah well, why don't we put on the movie so you can wipe that smile off your face and seriously try to forget."

"Sure," I sighed glad that he was letting this drop, " What do you wanna watch"

"How about 300?" he asked?, "You can stare at all the muscled guys in it"

"Ha, you'd like that wouldn't you. Nahh let's watch Pitch Black"

"Vin Diesel, killing random aliens, why not, it's always a good idea." and with that I popped in the movie and let the conversation drop, hoping James wasn't serious on his threat to interfere in my love life.

About the only thing I hated worse than Mondays are Mondays where assignments are due. Yesterday after me and James woke up I had spent all day working on that damn English assignment. It took forever to complete and with that I confirmed my suspicions about our teacher wanting to torture us.

But it was finally done. So while I was sitting here in class, my mind began to wander and I started to daydream; letting the teachers voice fade into the background. Quickly I glanced around the room, taking in the faded blue paint on the cinder-block walls. Each block helping to make a pattern my eyes followed like a rat through a maze. The only interruptions to this pattern were the door on the left side of the room adjacent to the large whiteboard where the teacher's desk was, and where she was standing writing things on the board that only seemed to make the books we read for the class more confusing. This was the second interruption to the maze. The final one was perhaps the most interesting, because it was the wall of windows that made up the right wall. It was through these I found myself staring out of most days.

Outside the window was the athletic fields for soccer and football, which while not too popular in our town, were popular enough to have teams. This was also where the gym classes held their outside sports, which always interested me. It was because of these windows I was able to watch the guy in different classes fight against each other for the social prestige of winner a gym sponsored sports game. Pushing their body's and showing off. The girls seemed to do the same most of the time, although there were the few girly girls who screamed if even a drop of sweat formed on their thought to be perfect skin. I tended to ignore them; after all girls weren't my subject.

So I sat here today lazily watching the game of team hand-ball in the field outside. When the bell buzzed pulling me out of my head and back into reality. "Okay class, don't forget to hand in your assignments from last night!" The teacher screamed out. Placing a wire mesh paper bin on the front corner of her desk.

Getting up I threw my backpack over my shoulder and rushed to the front only to see someone hand in two papers. Looking down in the bin as I was placing my paper in I saw a name that made me stop for a second; Camille Roberts. _No it couldn't be. I would have noticed her before. Then again she is a girl. But what would the best friend of Logan Mitchell be doing at our school? Wouldn't she go to North Shakapee High?_ My mind reeled with questions as I laid my paper in the bin and began the trek down the yellow corridor to the lunchroom.

Once in line I grabbed myself some pizza and a soda, my usual appetite was not there today, probably cause of the conversation I had, had with James. I wondered if he really meant what he threatened that night. _I hope not...blind dates are just tacky._ _Not to mention usually beyond awkward._ Walking to my table with my friends I saw the back of a girl with brunette hair talking with who I assumed to be Scott. _It can't be her can it? _Passing her I looked to my side and saw it was. Unfortunately once she saw me, she grimaced and wrapped up her conversation walking away from our table, with a dirty look aimed right at me.

"Was that Camille?" I asked Scott as I placed my food down.

"Yeah, how do you know her?" He asked, a quizzical look plastered across his face.

"Met her at the party on Saturday, just didn't know she went here." I responded, hoping he wasn't there when she and Logan exploded on me. _Logan exploding on me doesn't sound to bad. _My hormonal mind interjected. _Wait, shut up damn it!_ I chastised myself, hoping to learn more about Camille and maybe finally get to talk with Logan outside of a hockey rink.

"Well, she's good friends with my girlfriend Jo, and well she moved across town recently so she now goes here."

"Cool, I'll be right back," I called before quickly turning around to see my ravenous Latino friend about to grab my pizza. "And don't touch my food Carlos, or I'll fail so bad at the next practice that the entire team will have to do 100 extra suicides!" I warned, watching my fellow teammates reactivity pull him and and restrain him.

Running out of the cafeteria I looked up and down the hallway before randomly deciding on a direction, praying Camille went that way. Reaching the end of the hall I turned the corner seeing her farther down the hall, going towards what looked like the art room. _Shit!_ I thought praying I could get to her before she went into the busy classroom. Running at top speed I raced down the hall.

Finally, I stopped short in front of the door, surprising Camille and blocking her path. "Camille, hi" I awkwardly started , quickly catching my breath.

"Kendall," She said with venom in her voice. "I'd like to get into the art room if you don't mind."

"You see I sorta do, I just wanted to apologize for the other night again, I didn't know who's house it was, nor did I want to start any trouble."

"If that's so why the hell do you always insult Logan on the ice then? I mean your the only guy I see him check that hard, or even at all really. Did you think insults would make you Mr. Congeniality or something? Cause if so, then something is obviously wrong in your head." She spat back reaching out to try and push me aside.

Letting her move me I quickly grabbed he wrist while her hand was still on me. "Please, Camille, I know my actions on the ice may seem jerk-ish, but I'm really not that kind of guy normally. Just give me a chance, I just want to be your friend."

"Yeah and like having you as my friend will make my life any easier. All of my friends from my old school loath you Knight. Why would I risk my friendships with them for a guy who can't even seem to act like a decent human being most of the time."

"Hey, I act like a decent human being!" I countered, my frustration at the situation rising. "If I didn't do you think I would have so many friends. I mean you know Scott, ask him. I'm not the ass you think I am. You know what I don't even know why I'm staying here defending myself to you. If you want to hate me so much then go ahead, I was just hoping to get a new interesting friend, whether or not you believe me is your choice." I finished, walking away.

"Knight!" She called out to me, making me turn around to see the conflicted look on her face. "I'll ask Scott like you said, and if you pass inspection, maybe... MAYBE, then we can try this being friends you keep talking about. But you have quite a reputation to live down you know."

"I know, and I promise to prove you wrong." I responded with, watching her enter the art room. Quietly I turned around and started heading back towards the lunchroom. _You know, this plan might just actually work_.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys for reading, and sorry for any mistakes I didn't catch. I also promise to update soon. Till then please review as they are what keep me typing my insane thoughts onto the digital paper.<strong>


	3. I Still Think You're A Dick

**So Sorry for how long this Chapter took to post. I've had the majority done for a while but I needed to tweak it and life, or should I say my friend Max, got in the way and distracted me. So I wanted to thank _Rhett9, itrymybest, Whatwhy, dnChristensen, HatersHateRushersElevate, gleechild, Benjamin-Steven, BTRKogan, and unchartedfate_** **for all reviewing. Also thank you everyone else who Alerted or Favorited.**

**So again sorry for the time it took to get this out, although it is my longest chapter to date which I hope makes up for it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next day I was sitting in Chemistry with Carlos and Scott. The three of us were doing our lab like we were supposed to my elbow resting on my light blue denim covered knee as I wrote. My blue plaid button up shirt's rolled up sleeve constantly falling down my arm and annoying me as I filled in the answers on the lab report. Scott, in a green T-shirt and black jeans, was handling the Bunsen Burner, as we were both scared to death of Carlos going near it. He meant well but he was always so hyper that he tended to knock things over without trying; which when dealing with fire was a bad combination. Promptly, Scott turned his attention away from the beaker we were supposed to be boiling water in, and looked at me. "So, whats going on with you and Camille?" he questioned.<p>

"Nothing much, just making a new friend." I responded hoping he let the subject drop instead of trying to find the real meaning for my friendship with the girl.

"You sure that's all? Because yesterday you ask me about her before taking off at lunch, and then I get a call from her last night asking me all about you." Scott persisted, not letting the subject drop as I had hoped.

"So what did you tell her?" I knew getting into this topic was dangerous but since he brought it up my curiosity got the best of me and I just had to ask.

"Nothing much, just the truth, ya know." He calmly responded.

"Well what is the truth to you?" I pried deeper. I knew it made me look suspicious but I really wanted to be her friend. She was a cool girl and I'd finally decided to do something about the Logan situation other than taunt him on the ice.

"Well, I told her how you were always there for every one of your friends, like when Carlos here," He gestured using his thumb to point to our hyper friend who was sitting still for once and answering the questions for our assignment. "Lost his grandma. You were the one among us to gather us all and insist to his mother that we help out in any way she needed. And even then after the whole thing spent the next three weeks cheering him up."

I smiled remembering those weeks. We were in middle school and Carlos would get down on how he had never gotten a chance to say goodbye to his grandma, or thank her for instilling him with his love of corndogs. I had spent those weeks doing all sorts of goofy things with him. We had chased dogs in the dog-park, and even tee-peed my own house with toilet paper. After those weeks, I was exhausted but Carlos was happy. He had come to term with his grandmother's passing, and was finally able to talk about her without breaking out into tears.

"I also told her about how you helped your mom raise Katie after your dad left, and when we were young she was like our unofficial mascot. I even told her the story of how you put together a "Wilds" Halloween costume for her the year we all decided to go as professional hockey players, just so she didn't feel left out."

"Ohh God, don't remind me about that Halloween costume. That thing took forever to find all the parts for." I responded chuckling at the memory.

"Guys..." Carlos interrupted.

"Not now Carlos," I responded, hoping to hear how Camille took all this.

"But the water's turning green!" Carlos desperately called. Quickly I snapped my head towards our lab and saw that the water in the beaker was indeed an emerald green like Carlos' shirt.

"What! What did you do?" Scott snapped immediately grabbing the beaker with his tongs and pulling it off the flame.

"Nothing I swear." Carlos responded while backing away his hands held up as if to show us that nothing in them meant nothing happened. Quickly I read through the lab looking to find out what had happened. The pages flew through my fingers as I skimmed each step yet nothing said anything about green water.

"Nothing, right!" Scott quipped back, ready to blame our worried partner.

"Hold on Scott, It's probably just that the last period didn't wash their beaker out right after using it. Lets just get another one and start over." I interjected hoping to save my optimistic friend from Scott's witch hunt.

"Alright lets just start this over quick" he resigned, his famous temper dieing down.

"But we don't have enough time!" Carlos panicked, pointing to the clock, pissing off Scott even more.

"Fuck! Now we'll have to spend our free period doing this damned thing!" Scott exclaimed, his anger rising again.

"Calm down Scott. There are three of us here, I'm sure we can do it. We just need to hurry." I stated praying that this lab went quickly. Hurriedly we rushed through the procedures, fixing our mistake from last time and getting the measurements we needed. The last one was the worse we mixed the final solution to measure right as the bell rang. So, as the rest of our classmates filed out of the class, the three of us ran our glassware to the sink and washed it.

Running to my next class I was thankful our school was so large so we had eight minutes to get to our classes. Having my English books in my backpack I rushed to the class. The bell rang right as I entered the room. The teacher making a confusing diagram on the board. I quickly found Camille sitting across the room from where I normally sat. Her dark hair hanging loose and contrasting with the pale pink frilly shirt she was wearing, her legs bound in dark blue navy jeans. So, instead of taking my normal seat near the window, I sat net to her. Looking over I saw the surprised look on her face and just had to respond.

"What, is this seat taken or something? Because if it is then I don't envy the person who's gonna show up for Ms. Kovacs' class late." I joked, hoping she would calm down and actually talk with me.

"And what makes you think I even will talk with you?" She hissed as our teacher picked out random students to try and fill in the diagram she left on the board.

"Cause I had Chem with Scott last period and he told me what he said to you."

"Just cause you got one of your hockey buddies to relate a few nice guy stories to me doesn't mean I'm just gonna just decide to be friends with you."

"Hey, I didn't tell him to say anything to you. What he said was all his own words, and memories. Although, I will admit he didn't tell you the bad ones like how I once punched out a teammate in middle school, or when me and my friends played a joke on Carlos, making him think that corndogs were alive and planning revenge on him for the countless murders of their kind that he had committed." I counted, figuring if I was honest about the few bad things I could be called for she might stop putting up such a wall between us.

"KENDALL! CAMILLE! If I hear another word out of the two of you without a hand raised then it's the principals office for you two!" Ms. Kovacs roared at us. _Damn! You couldn't yell at us like a minute later after Camille responded to me?_ At that moment it was so tempting to just raise my hand and continue my talk with Camille, but I'd rather she didn't associate me with getting detention. So, I kept my mouth shut for once.

The rest of the class was torture as I wanted to find out if Camille would talk to me or not. She was my only access to the separate world Logan lived in, and I did not want to lose my chance to join it. Otherwise, all I had to look forward too was a blind date with some guy who James probably picked to make the worst date ever. All of that just so I might get the idea to say "hey your cute" one day when Captain Hottie, as James now dubbed him, checked me.

As soon as the bell rang though Camille practically rushed out of the classroom. _FUCK I did scare her away. Okay Kendall, one more talk and this time lets not come across as needy and desperate._ I quickly packed up my books. I was happy that next period was lunch so I didn't really have to be anywhere. I then left the classroom and spotted Camille halfway down the hall already. Rushing I pushed past a few people until I came up beside her. "So, you know if you wanted me gone you could have just said that." I truthfully stated, hoping the exit door I just gave her didn't slam in my face. Turning to look at her I saw her stop and grab my arm pulling me off into the alcove that held the door to the janitor's closet.

"You know," She began, looking from my eyes to the floor and back to me. " I just don't know what the fuck to do with you Knight!" She sighed. "I mean before you started all this chasing after me, you seemed like a hockey focused jerk who thought he was better with a stick than anyone around him. And since I was friends with a lot of guys who tend to cross sticks with you, I agreed with them. But you've come at me completely different since I met you. You seem down to earth, and from what Scott told me you put your friends before yourself. Everything inside me screams to push you away, and save myself the drama of having to explain this..." She said waiving her hands a bit.

"I believe the word your searching for is friendship Camille" I supplied for her.

"Fine, friendship. Either way this entire thing is going to be more drama than you can even begin to realize. I mean you've pissed off a lot of people, and now you expect me to just walk in and help you fix that mess. It's really fucked up you know." She sighed her entire body slumped with defeat.

"I don't expect you to fix anything." I objected. "If your friends have a problem with me, tell them to talk with me. I don't expect you to explain my behavior, I can do that!" I argued back, hoping against all odds she would at least talk with me after this.

"But don't you see, even with that I'll be expected to explain some of it." She barked back, trying to end what was supposed to be a conversation and quickly turned into an argument.

"Alright, fine then, if you don't want to talk I'll leave you alone." I accept defeat, and began to turn away. _Blind date here I come, just please let James pick a guy who knows what a hockey puck is._ I prayed.

"God damn it!" I heard Camille curse behind me. Causing me to unconsciously turn around and see what was wrong. "You know I'm gonna regret this!" she exclaimed as she pointed her finger pressing it into the middle of my chest accusingly. "But fuck it, you seem like a decent person. If you want to be friends, fine we can be friends. But don't expect me to suddenly start singing your praises to everyone!" She exasperatedly conceded to me.

"I wouldn't dream of it" I responded trying and failing to lessen the giant smile that spread across my face.

"Good, by the way, you can wipe that giant smirk off your face Knight. One wrong move, and I will stab your ass!" She threatened me.

_Only if it's with Logan's dick_. My mind interjected, causing my smile to grow as I tried to hold back my laughter. "Okay, okay I understand, I'll be on my best behavior ma'am I promise." I replied. Holding my hands up with an innocent look on my face.

"Right..." She responded. "Well if you excuse me, I need to be going now." She finished, briskly walking out of the alcove and down the hall. Taking a breath I let my body relax against the cool cement wall. My backpack falling from my shoulder to the floor. _It's actually working, my God, it's actually working. Now all I need to do is calm the waters with everyone over at North and I might have a shot with Logan. Just please, please let him be gay._ After my mental pleading I picked myself up, and grabbed my backpack off of the floor, throwing it over my shoulder. Exiting the alcove of the closet I soon found myself running into a guy clad in a red long sleeve shirt. Getting over the shock I quickly looked to see who it was I ran into only to see the familiar features of James.

"Whoah!... Were you just in the janitor's closet with Camille?" He surprisingly asked. "Cause if so, what the hell happened to being on the other team and all that."

"Wait, WHAT!" I came back with, surprised James would even think of something like that.

"Well, I see her leave the closet like a minute ago and walked over to find out who the lucky guy was only to get nearly run into by you. So care to explain what's going on here Playboy? Or can I assume you've given up on Captain Hottie and decided to try women as a way to get over him?" James explained

"First, let's go grab some lunch, I'm starving and then, I promise I'll explain everything to you during our free period. Okay?" I came back with, turning him around and throwing a hand over his shoulder to lead us to the cafeteria.

"So you see, that's whats going on with me and Camille." I finished as I pushed the rolled up part of me sleeve up to my elbow and off of my forearm where it had fallen yet again.

After class James decided that I wasn't getting out of explaining what was going on. So here we sat in one of the grassy fields on campus. Above us the leave of a large oak tree hung, shading out bodies from the sun. The tree was one of a few that were planted to the side of our school's campus. The leaves themselves were just starting to change from their vibrant green to the vivid yellow's and oranges of fall.

"Wow I guess that means I don't need to set you up with a blind date then." James responded while standing up, wiping the dirt off his jeans before offering me a hand to do the same. Slowly I put my hand out and took the help, lifting myself off the protruding root I was sitting on and getting to my feet.

"Yeah you can skip that," I responded jovially. "Although, I am kind of curious, who would you have set me up with. I've never heard you mention another one of your friends being gay before."

"What you think I just blab everyone's secrets? I don't care what someone has in common if they ask me to keep something quiet I do." James responded matter of factly as we entered the back entrance of the school, the quiet halls greeting us with their supposedly comforting colors.

"Still, could you give me a hint? I'd love to find someone else to talk with about boys. You know, one who when I mention jumping someone they don't immediately say "Ohh god no"." I joked back at James.

"Hey not my fault I don't wanna hear about that stuff!" he retorted as we turned the corner to walk down the hallway that lead to the parking lot and eventually our cars.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't object either except that I get to hear all of your, "I'd so hit that" and "Do you know how flexible she was" I mean come on, you think I want to hear that?"

"Touche my friend, you win this round. I'll try to object a little less and be a better friend, but I still do not want to hear the full detailed version!" James said, bowing out of the debate as gracefully as he could.

"Done." I responded, accepting my win. Just then we saw someone walk out of the gym in front of us holding our team's mascot costume. Curious, I watched as they turned the corner to follow down the hall. Since we were taking the same direction as we turned the corner I checked out who it was in front of us.

"Who's that walking away with the school mascot?" James asked.

"I don't know but it isn't Dustin" I said. Dustin was the guy who usually wore the mascot outfit for our school. He was a cool guy but tended to be shy when the costume wasn't on him. When he put it on though he got crazier than Carlos, and became a whole other person.

I could tell it wasn't him because Dustin was a blonde and the boy in front of me was brunette. _A brunette with an awfully familiar hair cut. And an amazing ass clad in those black jeans_. A_nd look at those arms stretching the sleeves of his gray T-shirt, he has to play some sort of sport, and OHH SHIT IT'S LOGAN!_ I realized just as he walked out the doors to the parking lot.

"James, can you do me a favor and just stay here for a minute." I practically begged giving the best puppy dog eyes I could.

"Fine but you better come back in one piece and be ready to explain everything." He replied.

"Yes mom I promise I won't get hurt." I sarcastically replied. Quickly I sprinted down the rest of the hall and opened the doors to see Logan handing over the costume to a few of his teammates in car parked right by the entrance.

"So what pray tell do you think you guys are doing with our mascot costume?" I asked boldly. The boys quickly looked over at me, with Logan nearly jumping five feet in the air as he turned around to look at me.

"Shit guys! Run, I'll meet up with you at the spot later!" Logan yelled before running right at me. _Shit is this fucker really crazy enough to fight me over a costume?_ I asked myself as I prepared to catch his speeding form. Pulling his fist back he threw it forward. Hastily, I pulled my head to the side and dodged it just as he tackled me.

Falling to the ground with a thud I pulled my chin to my chest so it wouldn't hit the concrete. Feeling his body on top of mine, I knew this wasn't going to end well. Still I put up a decent fight. The two of us rolled around on the ground for a bit, each one trying to pin the other. Finally, he seemed to have me, pinning me face down, my wrists pressed to the ground by his. His head rested on mine, his chin pressed into my hair. The rest of his body lie on top of mine the toes of his shoes resting on my calves, his bulge pressing into my ass. _Damn you clothes why do you have to be in the way right at this moment. _My mind commented.

Waiting a while he seemed to be frozen in this position, as if he didn't plan what the next step would be after this. "You know you can't keep me held to this sidewalk forever." I stated while struggling, all so I could grind my ass against his crotch even harder; fulfilling my guilty pleasure.

"Whatever, jackass." he shot back, tightening his grip on me. Finally having enough of this I took myself and quickly pulled my body out from under his, rolling us over. Rearranging myself, I held his hands to the concrete now. My chest hovering above his, my green eyes glued to the chocolate brown irises of his own. My legs rested on his sides, my butt rested down on top of his crotch. _I really need to get him into this position without worrying if he'll punch me when I move my hands_. I thought. _All in good time Kendall just stick to the plan and you just might get this._

"So, considering I can't keep you pinned here forever either, How about you agree not to punch me and I let you up." I offered, hoping he'd take it before a teacher walked by and saw what we were doing.

"Fuck you!" He spat back, struggling against me with all his might. His crotch grinding against my ass again. _Fuck if he keeps this up my cover will definitely be blown._ I said to myself, feeling my own crotch reacting to the current activities.

"Listen," I pleaded. "I'd rather not have a teacher come along and have to call the cops cause of a fight. Can't you be reasonable and just accept the truce?"

"Fine," Logan acquiesced, letting himself go slack.

"So I have your word, no punching me if I let you go" I confirmed, watching as he nodded his head yes to my questions. Abruptly I let go of his writs and pulled my own hands back. Looking down I waited a second and when his fists didn't come rushing at my face I got up and stepped over so he could get up; putting out my hand to help him up. Glaring at the hand for a second with a look of contempt on his face he ignored it. Getting himself up on his own, as if it my hand was laced with a deadly poison I was trying to kill him with.

"So, considering you didn't expect to be found out I don't think you thought your plan through fully." I started watching his face for any reaction. Seeing none I continued. "What I don't know if you realized is that this little stunt is a crime, and if your found out the school will call the cops on you."

"Fuck you! You think your so great, but I bet you can't even with without that damn mascot. So are you going to be a baby and call the cops on me then. Bet you'd love that, Lofty Kendall Knight saves the day yet again, by doing what he always does, stepping on others he thinks to be below him."

"You're kidding right." I responded. "I'm no where near the person you think I am. And by the way I wasn't going to call the cops. I know my team can beat the next team we face this season. All I was going to say is that I don't care if you take the costume, we'll live without it for one game and still win. I won't tell anyone who took the costume so long as you return it by next week after our game. You can pull your prank off and still return it by then can't you?" I reasoned back. I sat there looking into his eyes, which despite their sexy coloring, held nothing but venom for me right now.

"Fine, I'll return the damn thing next week." He spat out at me. "But this doesn't change anything, I still think you're dick, ya know."

"Fine, whatever. Think what you want Logan, it doesn't effect who I really am, and maybe one day you'll get over all the shit on the ice and see that I'm not the guy you think I am." I finished turning away from him and walking back towards the door to the building.

I walked back down the hall seeing James leaning against the wall. His phone was out and he was texting someone one it.

"Sooo... I need another favor," I began sheepishly knowing this was not going to go over well with him.

"What now?" he inquired, putting his phone down.

"Well you see.." I began before my phone began to ring.

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys I hope you enjoy and don't kill me for the cliffhanger I left there, but I promise If I didn't do that then I would have taken even longer cause the next chapter sort of fits in here seamlessly. Well anyways please review guys, they are what keep me working like a mad person to drive the plot to the eventually fluffy, and smutty Kogan fun this story will have.<strong>


	4. My Friends Call Me Kendall

**So I know it's been about three weeks since the last update, and I'm sorry. This chapter was hard to figure out mainly because I didn't have a complete timeline set up for the story till well very recently. Last chapter I used the scene that had started this in my head so well, I needed to figure out how to go on. I hope I did well although I know that this chapter is probably sub-par compared to the rest. The good news is I know just where I am going to take all this madness so updates should come sooner. Finally I want to apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes, that might be left in this, I sorta rushed it so I could post it before my classes.** **I also would like to thank,** itrymybest, Benjamin-Steven, Rhett9, hp1234567fan, unchartedfate, BTRKogan, gleechild, xfanfictionroxx,HatersHateRushersElevate, and TheClaire24. **Also I want to thank anyone who story or author alerted. And once again sorry for the giant delay.**

* * *

><p>My cellphone's ringer interrupted me before I could finish asking for my favor. Hoping it wasn't important I checked the screen on my phone only to see the words MOM on the screen. <em>A call from Mom in the middle of the day? Fuck this won't be good.<em> Holding up my hand with just my index finger up, I opened the phone and spoke into it. "Hi Mom," I began, watching James' face sink as he too thought something bad had happened.

"Hi honey, I need you to do me a favor." My Mom began the conversation with. "You see, Katie is out selling girl scout cookies with her friends and I was supposed to pick her up, but my boss just dropped a ton of paperwork on my desk that I can't let sit here. Can you please go grab her? She's at the plaza with the Dunkin Dounuts on 202" she said giving me directions, knowing I would do this.

"Okay, I'll grab her Mom." I sighed knowing this day was only going to get even more complicated before it was through.

"Thank you so much honey, you're a lifesaver."

"I know, I've got to go mom, I will see you tonight. Love you" I finished up with.

"I love you too dear!" My mom finished as she hung up. Quietly I lowered my phone and placed it back into my light blue jeans pocket. "James, I need to go grab my sister. Can I please meet you back at my place?" I nearly begged.

"Sure, but first I should warn the school that the mascot was stolen. I mean they are going to notice and all, and I do not want to be blamed for knowing something and not reporting it."

"Please... can you just go to my place and when I meet you there I will explain everything. Can you wait on doing anything till I clarify what's going on?" I nearly begged him. My face pulling off the best puppy dog look I could.

"Fine." James sighed, "But you owe me... and I mean big here man."

"I know, and I will explain everything. After I get Katie home though." I finished, turning around and running to my car so as to grab Katie as quick as possible. Finding my silver Volkswagen Passat I pulled the key from my pocket and unlocked it. Throwing myself into the seat and taking off towards the prime cookie location my sister's troop decided to occupy.

Arriving there I got out of my car, and feeling a chill in the wind I opened the back seat to pull out a black leather jacket. Throwing it on I began to look around for the table with the cookies set up on it. I spotted my sister there and quietly walked over to her, hoping she was done for the day and I wouldn't have to wait for her. Sadly as I got closer to her I saw her with a poor unsuspecting grandma next to her, cookies in my sister's hands as she tried to sell them.

"That will be fifty nine, seventy five," My sister said to the old woman writing a check. Taking it she pulled out her best smile possible, the grandma looking confused as to why she just spent so much on cookies. My sister then handed over the boxes, her voice as sweet as can be as she finished the deal. "Have a nice day, and thank you so much for supporting my girl scout troop."

"Yet another dashing sale little sis?" I asked a smile crossing my face as I knew how dangerous she could be when it came to any sort of business.

"Of course, I've earned triple what the rest of these girls have today" She bragged back happily, glaceing over at the three other girls with the scout mom trying to convince a group of waiting parents to buy.

"Well it's time to go, mom told me to grab you and take you home, so let's go say goodbye to you're friends and get outta here." I responded hopefully.

"Yeah right big bro," She answered back, dashing my hopes away with a single sentence. "The dance class here is just about to let out and, I will not miss getting these starving overworked girls to buy my cookies. I want the vacation package this year! Do you know what the water in Jamaica is like? And we get to go there when it's cold here! I am not missing a chance to get out of shoveling snow."

"Katie, I'm in a little bit of a hurry!" I snapped back, hoping to change her mind.

"Well big bro, you gotta deal, I know you like the snow and all, but I want some warmth for once this winter!" she shot back. "So go wait over there, and let me work." She finished up with, gesturing to the wall of the dance studio we were apparently in front of.

I frustratedly walked over there in defeat, annoyed at how long I was going to make James wait. _God Damn, I hope he doesn't go on my computer again. Did I lock it this morning? I hope so, or else I might have an evening of more explaining. For once it would be nice not to have to explain everything I keep saved in my hard drive._ I began to rant to myself, letting out my frustration, as I watched little girls accompanied by parents and even teenagers filter out of the studio, to become unwilling prey for my sister's desire to go to Jamaica.

Glancing around I saw one girl waiting by the curb looking a little cold in just a leotard, her curly brown hair gently being pushed around by the light breeze. Turning her head as if to look for someone I realized it was Camille standing there. Silently I moved shifting off my jacket and laying it on her shoulders, causing her to jump and look at me.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. You just looked colds standing here without a jacket."

"Knight, don't scare me like that." She barked back, clearly unsettled by my appearance. "And what are you just stalking me now? Talk about creepy!" The moment her response left her lips I wound up laughing, my mind taking perverse humor that it was a girl who suspected me of stalking, and not the boy I had done so on the ice with since high school. Calming down I saw the extreme scowl on her face.

"Sorry...It's just... never mind you wouldn't get it. But for you information I am not stalking you, my mom asked me to pick up my little sister." I responded, hoping to calm her down and have a normal conversation.

"Your little sister dances, that's cool" She responded her icy demeanor calming down and turning friendly again.

"More like preys upon them." I scoffed back, earning a confused look from Camille. "She's over there." I stated while pointing to her attracting a few of the teenage girls close enough to her for her to sell cookies.

"You mean that's your sister! Seems like persistence runs in your family."

"I guess you've had the privilege of being her victim before?" I laughed back.

"Yeah," She laughed along with me. "I thought one box of thin mints can't kill me. Next thing I know I've spent forty bucks on eight different types of cookies half of which I don't like. She's gonna be a wicked business-woman after college."

"Yeah I keep telling my mom that she shouldn't be allowed to sell anything, but my mom thinks it's cute. You should have seen the war me and her had when I banned her from selling anything to my friends." I explained, causing Camille to laugh.

"What happened to cause you to make that rule?" She asked.

"Well, Carlos, James, and I were all hanging out one day after school and she decided she wanted to play salesperson. James and Me didn't want to play, we had learned our lesson about that game the first time Katie ever sold girl scout cookies. But Carlos, he couldn't stand up to her puppy dog pout, the poor boy never had a chance. He went home that day with more fancy soaps than a fourteen year old boy wants, needs, or should have. His mom thought he was gay for the next six months, and was being all supportive, despite Carlos's denial. His mom even tried to set him up on a date with another guy, it was hilarious!" I recalled for her, watching the awe-struck horror cross her face.

"That girl is dangerous..." She fished out of her stunned silence.

"I know, I'm just happy our mom took my side in that argument, otherwise I don't know if she would have listened."

"Well, Knight, you should probably grab her and go, you don't want to be here when my ride comes. He is the head of your lynch mob after all." She killed the conversation with, nervously looking towards the parking lot.

"For starters my friends call me Kendall, about the only one who calls me Knight that I know of is Logan, and that's just cause it's what's painted on the back of my jersey."

"...Okay Kendall, I promise to call you Kendall, but can you please not cause a scene here with him?" She pleaded.

"Don't worry I don't think Logan will cause a scene with us talking in a public area. If he asks just tell him you were calling me a jerk."

"I don't think you know my friend that well." She responded as a red S.U.V. pulled up behind her, beeping its horn. Jumping she turned. My head looking at the driver who obviously wasn't Logan sitting there with a confused look on his face.

"Well that's my ride apparently. Here's your jacket Knight, I'll see you tomorrow." She said shrugging the coat off her shoulders and handing it back to me.

"I told you my friends call me Kendall." I responded, grabbing her wrist and pulling on her arm so her forearm was extended. I pulled a pen from my pocket quickly and wrote my name on the underside of her forearm, with my cell number below it. "And they also can call or text me outside of school if they ever want to talk." I said smiling. Letting her arm go I watched as she walked backwards towards the car, turning only to open the door. As she got in she looked back at me and I couldn't help but shout out one more goodbye. "I'll talk with you soon then!" I called back as she closed the door. The driver of the car's face holding an expression of shock and confusion over the little bit of our exchange he must have heard.

Turning around I noticed my sister standing silently behind me, her scout mother looking at me with a disapproving face, as if I spent all my time around my sister picking up girls. The grin on my face faltered for a moment as I realized this situation must look bad.

"Your sister is ready young man." The lady barked out. "Next time, please refrain from trying fill your Friday night's entertainment." She finished with, turning around and walking back towards the rest of the girls.

Looking down I saw my sister with a smirk on her face, trying to stop herself from laughing. "Don't even start." I warned throwing my jacket back on and walking towards my car.

"Start what, Big Brother?" She innocently asked, as if she wasn't scheming something evil.

"Nothing." I responded pulling out my keys and opening the car so we could get in. The rest of the car ride home was spent in thankful silence. Katie silently counting out how much she had sold over the few hours outside the studio.

We soon arrived at our house, the only other car in the driveway being James'. Getting out I went to the front door, holding it open so Katie could get in, I watched her throw her coat on the floor.

"You know Mom is gonna yell at you for that little sis." I called out to her.

"...Fine" She sighed moving to pick it up.

"By the way, since mom probably won't be home anytime soon, I figured I'd make taco's for dinner. Sound good to you?" I asked.

"Sure, come get me when your done cooking, I need to go add these totals in with my other sheets and see how many more boxes I need to sell for Jamaica."

"Alright." I laughed back. _That vacation is going to be an awesome time_. I walked down the hall and stair to me room. As I got closer to the door I got a tiny bit nervous. I knew there wasn't anything else James could find on my computer but him on it still worried me. So, I opened my door and looked around, happy to find him laying on my bed listening to music.

Grabbing a sock off my floor I picked it up and rolled it into a ball real quick. Taking aim, I threw the sock at James' head. He shot up quickly, the shock from evident on his face as he ripped the ear-buds from his ears. "What the hell dude?"

"I'm making tacos for dinner tonight, you want to stay?" I offered knowing James wouldn't pass up free tacos.

"Hell yeah!" he responded a smile sketching itself across his face.

"Good then get you ass upstairs and help me start chopping things. I'll explain what happened this afternoon while we cook."

"Alright with me." He said getting up and following me upstairs. Walking through the main hall we used the opening on the right to enter the kitchen. It wasn't a giant room, but it did manage to hold a medium sized table to the right. On the wall behind the table was the pantry door. To my left was the same white fridge that has sat there since I was a kid. Past that was a long line of counter space. Just ahead of us at the end of the room was the stove, and the microwave above it.

I opened the fridge and began to pull things out, putting them into James' arms so I could dig deeper, finding the last few things that my mom needed. Finally I found the cheese hidden in the back, grabbed it and closed the door. James used to helping me cook every now and then had already moved the rest of the supplies to the table.

"So, whats going on with you and captain hottie now?" James began breaking the silence.

"First, you cut the veggies I'll cook the meat?" I asked figuring I would explain as we worked.

"Sure, but that still doesn't answer my question." he responded as he moved to pull a chef's knife and cutting board out from their cabinets.

"Okay, so let me finish before you say anything okay?" I asked, watching him nod his acceptance. "Alright, so I need you to forget you saw Logan take the mascot costume. I know the coach and faculty are going to go crazy from all this but I've made sure that he is going to return it. But he sorta challenged me, saying that we couldn't beat the Ducks this week without it, which both you and I know we can. So I told him he could keep it for a week it still wouldn't do anything, cause we are going to win."

"So that's all really?" He asked suspiciously. "I swore you would have made a move on the boy especially since you let him keep the costume."

"Well he sorta handed the costume out to his friends in a car before I could stop him."

"Ahh the good old take and run, so that's all that happened?"

"Yeah so you think you can do me a favor and keep this quiet for now?" I asked praying he would say yes.

"Only if you do me a favor." James responded a sly smile spreading across his face.

"What?" I asked in dread fearing the impossible.

"I want you to help me get Camille to say yes to going on a date with me."

"Alright." I said, praying this was easier than it sounded, after all she was new and didn't know James' reputation. Not to mention she also was starting not to hate me. And with that we both started to work on dinner, our usual banter returning to normal as we fixed up the tacos.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry again for any mistakes I might have left in the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. If so please review as they keep me going, and I promise to get the next chapter out quicker than this now that I have an idea of where I am going.<br>**


	5. This Party Is Going To Be A Disaster

**Hey guys I know it's been forever again and I'm sorry Organic Chemistry seems to be eat up all of my time. Once again I want to thank **  
><em>Rhett9, gleechild, Benjamin-Steven, Kendalls LogieBear, itrymybest, BTRKogan, southiegrl702, unchartedfate, TheClaire24, and<em> SweetyBird282**. Really thank you all for reviewing. It's your guys constant comments that keep me going and knowing that my work is being enjoyed. I'm sorry it seems to take forever for my updates to come out, I hope to try and speed them up soon. Also thank you for everyone else who alerted or Favorited this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Also I just realized that my page breaks I left in word weren't being translated over, I'm sorry, I fixed that for this chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next few days passed boringly along. I spent the first night rapidly checking my phone praying for a text message but receiving none. The next day I spent doing the same thing, and while decently friendly in class Camille had played it cool, as if I hadn't given her any other way to reach out and say hello. My plan was falling apart it seemed, let alone that it had gotten more complicated with me agreeing to set James up with her. <em>How the hell am I going to do that when I can't even hang out with her outside this day care center they call school?<em>

Needless to say that as school wrapped up this Friday I was less than enthusiastic, and dreading the game tomorrow. All week coach had been on us at practice about the missing mascot, and all week I had lied to the team, offering supportive words to my teammates. _Hopefully I don't make myself seem like an idiot to Logan and actually lose the game. Why did I even have to make that deal anyways. Ohh that's right, I need to convince him I'm not the jackass I pretended to be. Why did his eyes have to effect me that badly. Why couldn't I just let them stay sad. Why did he have to be so damn cute when he got pissed. Stupid hormones! One day I will stop listening to you._

I sat there in my last class of the day, letting the lecture flow over me. Meanwhile, I was lost in my own head as my thoughts raced. I tried again and again to figure out a way to make this plan work, but all I came up with were loose ends. Before I knew it the bell was ringing, signaling the beginning of the weekend. Bending over I put my books away and zipped up my backpack. Getting up I saw Carlos and James running up to me, ready to start our traditional, before the game, hang out.

Since our hockey games were usually Saturdays, We had a tradition of all three of us staying at one of our houses the night before relaxing and goofing off so we didn't stress over the game. This game we were all going to Carlos's place.

"Kendall! You ready for tonight's movie marathon!" Carlos exclaimed, his words loud enough that I'm pretty sure the people the next class over heard what we were doing tonight.

"Hell Yeah!" I responded, hoping to cover up my bad mood. I knew if they knew what was going on they would spend the entire night trying to comfort me and cheer me up. Which while nice, I didn't want to be a bother to them. Not to mention I still hadn't told Carlos I was gay yet and that was not the conversation I needed to have before a game. So I sucked up my problems and put a smile on, preparing myself for a night of horrible horror movies.

"So I didn't really have time to pack this morning, So I gotta head to my house to pack up my hockey gear for tomorrow. Meet you at your house in say 20 minutes?" I asked Carlos knowing it would be no problem.

"Sure, I'll start the corndogs while your gone" he excited replied.

"Ughh, do you really have to make us eat those things?" James exclaimed,

"Hey, you know you like them, it's not my fault you feel guilty when you eat them. You know your prefect body won't wither from just one." Carlos fired back, defending his favorite food.

"That would be fine if you kept it at just one, I don't know how you can keep eating all those and not want to vomit." James retorted.

"Guys, guys!" I interjected knowing they would get no where with this argument. "You've fought about this before and do you remember what the ruling was?" I asked, knowing this would end the dispute.

"That we're both right, but just for each other and trying to force our opinion on the other is unfair." They sighed out in unison, repeating the verdict the team had given them when they had first started this argument.

"Good now I'm heading out can I trust you two not to kill each other over food preferences while I'm gone?"

"Yeah" they responded together.

"Alright see you in twenty minutes then." I finished walking out of the classroom so as to rush home.

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHH" the girl in the movie screamed as the zombies started to surround her, getting ready to eat her brains. <em>I wonder why it's always brains they want? What about spleens, aren't they tasty? And livers if humans eat livers of animals do zombies enjoy human livers?<em> I wondered to myself as the movie went on. I was laying on top of Carlos's bed, with him and James on the floor leaning against it, all of us facing the TV playing the first of the movies for tonight. The plot was predictable and had me drifting in an out of my own thoughts when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

Pulling it out, I checked the text, seeing it from a number I didn't have saved in my phone. **You know I don't know why I am doing this, but I'm having a small party/get together at my house tonight if you wanted to come.**

Hitting the reply button I quickly typed back. **Camille? If so I always hang with Carlos and James before a game, you mind if I bring them along too?** I finished, hitting the send button and praying for a yes. _She actually responded to me!_ There finally seems to be a sliver of hope for this plan again. The response took only a minute or two until it came but each one of those seconds felt like an eternity as the movie was lost on me.

Finally my phone buzzed again, causing me to open the message as quick as possible. **Sure, Carlos seemed cool at the party. My address is 411 Willow Ave. I'll see you at 6 if your friends want to come with you.**

"Hey guys," I started knowing this was going to go over interestingly. "I just got an invite from Camille for a small party at her place tonight, you want to go?" I asked watching James's eyes light up.

"I'm in" he called out leaving me to look at Carlos as he contemplated it.

"What time does it start?" Carlos asked, his usual excited demeanor now gone serious.

"Six, so we can still catch your mom's corndogs before we head out." I responded knowing what he was wary of missing.

"Fine then, it will at least get me away from my siblings for a while." Carlos gave in, deciding the night without his sibling interrupting us every five minutes was the better choice.

Going back to my phone I typed in my response, my friends going back to watching the rest of the movie. Tonight was going to be a better and worse night all in itself.

* * *

><p>I don't think I was ever this nervous before a party before. Walking from the car to the door, I felt wholly under-dressed wearing my shirt and jeans. <em>This party is going to be a disaster I know it. Calm down it won't be that bad, just go in there and act like the guy you are, don't I repeat don't get competitive.<em>

Reaching the door I felt a hand on my shoulder, causing me to look over and see James there with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry buddy, we're invited this time, and if he doesn't like you here well he's gotta deal with it." James said, trying to reassure me. "After all you were personally invited this time."

Yet despite James's encouragement I could still feel that falling feeling in my stomach, warning me something was going to go wrong. I reached out my hand and rang the bell, each second feeling like forever while we waited for the door to open. Yet, soon enough the red painted wood was swinging open, with Camille waiting behind it.

"Hey, I'm glad you guys came, come on in." She offered, holding the door open wider so we could enter. Walking in I noticed the hardwood floor, their tan color contrasting the light blue painted on the walls of the room. There was a set of stairs behind Camille who was standing to my right holding the door open for the other two. Above us there was a brass chandelier hanging from the vaulted two story ceiling; casting light down on the entire room, making it seem somewhat candlelight in the middle of the day.

"Hey Camille great to see you again" Carlos said as he entered, the two of them smiling between each other.

"Thanks for letting us come" James spoke while he stood aside so that Camille could close the door on us.

"It was no problem, after what Kendall here did for Logan and the rest of the guys most of them sorta wanted to meet you anyways." Camille said with a smile on her face before turning to me. "You seem to be living up to your word when it comes to dealing with the rest of my friends" her tone gone serious.

"What the hell did you do? Last I heard everyone here would have wanted you skinned alive Kendall?" Carlos began interrogating me.

"Wait, you haven't heard?" Camille asked confused.

"The only one who knows is James." I said knowing this was going to be messy _Great now I have to make Carlos keep this a secret._ "And the only reason he knows is he was there when we found Logan walking out of the school.

"Why was Logan at our school? What's going on Kendall?" Carlos wondered.

"Carlos I need you to keep this a secret, it will only be till tomorrow anyways. Okay?" I asked, knowing this was going to be a messy confession to occur right in Camille's house. He looked over at me and nodded, prepared for this.

"Well the missing mascot isn't really missing." I started. "Logan and his team sort of borrowed it, on the condition they bring it back after this game." I finished quickly, watching the shock register on his face.

"Seriously! You let them just borrow it! How could you hurt Dustin like that, he's been going crazy looking for the costume this week and you two knew where it was and didn't tell anyone!" Carlos began.

"Wait, it's not what you think Carlos, we found them stealing it, we made sure they gave it back but we didn't want anyone getting into any sort of trouble over a prank" James came to my defense.

"We also made sure they only had it for one game Carlos, I made sure Dustin would get the costume back. And you know we can beat them this week without it. I swear Dustin will be on the sidelines dancing like normal next week, please don't freak out." I said worried about losing a friend over the stunt.

"Fine, so long as it's back for next game, but if it's not I swear I will tell coach" Carlos finished, giving James and me a look telling us he would yell at us later. I slowly turned my attention from him to Camille standing behind him, he face looking worried over the fight she just saw.

"Okay, so guys, ready for the party now?" She inquired, trying to get us all to relax and move past the fight.

"Sure, where is everyone by the way?" James asked looking around, the first floor pretty much empty.

"We all hang downstairs; it's where my parents set up the entertainment center. I think the boys are in the middle of some sort of fighting game, although I bet Jo and Mercedes are giving some of them a run for their money." She said as she walked towards the right hall that lead to the back of the house. Stopping halfway through the hall, she came to a door on her right, and pulled it open, revealing the steps to the basement. Stepping down the color of the walls changed. No longer light blue they were now white and sterile, the gray carpeting beneath us muffling our steps as we descended the bent staircase, the sounds of people cheering and yelling surrounding us.

I turned the corner to see a large plasma TV with a bunch of people gathered around it, some seated on the two couches lined up near it other standing. Getting closer I saw the characters running on the screen and immediately recognized the game. Standing there I watched the match play out until finally one guy was left, his controller obviously being the one jumping up and down happy.

"Hey guys they're here" Camille called out. "Kendall, I want you to meet my friends, a good portion of which you probably know from the rink. Meet Jett, Dak, Wayne, Tad, Joe, and well you all know Logan." She said pointing to him sitting over in a corner scowling at us. "Now for the few you don't know this is Jo, Mercedes, and Carla." She wrapped up introducing the girls to us.

I was just about to say hi back when one of the guys put down his controller and walked over to us. "Hey I'm Jett, and I just wanted to thank you guys for not ratting us out this week. Usually it's Logan as captain who does these things, but since he's decided your still Satan spawn, despite how you helped us, I guess I'm the one to thank you guys for letting this go as the prank it was meant as."

"Don't worry dude, We'll still win and then all you've proven is you can't beat our moral with silly pranks." James came out with causing the rest of them to laugh.

"No seriously, It's fine, a few prank won't kill anyone and Dustin could use a week off, I heard he's not feeling to good anyways." I said, hoping Carlos wouldn't get mad at all this.

"Cool, you seem like cool guys, what do you say to a few rounds of Super Smash Brothers?" Jett asked, causing Carlos to ease up.

"I'm in but only if you're ready to get your ass whipped." He spat out going for a controller with a smile on his face. I went for one as well, smiling at how smoothly this seemed to be going and leaving James to talk with Camille while we played. _Now all I need to do is get Logan to stop thinking of me as Satan spawn. It shouldn't be that hard...I hope._ And with that thought I chose my character and began the brawl. All of us played games for a while, with everyone being about on equal footing. The only times I would lose in last place were the few games Logan played, where he mercilessly assaulted my character leaving the others alone until I was dead.

After a while of this Jett seem to notice Logan's strategy and I soon found myself with an ally. The two of us banded together to keep Logan from solely killing me. The banter between us was friendly and I could see Jett becoming just as good a friend as Carlos or James. Yet eventually we decided to put the game down, and just relax, most of us coming down off our adrenaline highs.

Throwing myself back into a coach seat I took a deep breath, worried that without the videogame my friends and I would seem like outsiders to this group of seemingly close knit friends. "So Kendall I have to say, you're a lot different than how you are on the ice. I mean after all the trash talking I expected a jerk, and yet you're completely different." Jett began, bringing up the tense past we had with each other.

"I told you he wasn't as bad as he was on the ice." Camille came back with, causing me to shockingly turn towards her. _Is she actually defending me, HOLY SHIT!_ _There's no way my plan can be working so well, I mean I have the other team trying to be my friends, something is bound to happen_. My awe struck mind thought.

"Just ignore Kendall on the ice; he tends to get a little over competitive at times." James came back with. "You should have seen him with Candyland as a kid. I have never seen someone get so downright offensive when playing that game. He's cooled down on most games since then but Hockey's always been his passion so he can't help but want to be the best."

"So you're really into hockey then?" Jett asked me, his voice filled with actually interest.

"Yeah, I'm hoping to one day play for the actual _Wild_. I doubt I ever will play pro, but it's sorta my dream to."

"I don't doubt that you could play for them. Hell the only one who can even touch you on our team is Logan and he's our best. I bet if you kept playing through college the _Wilds_ would be jumping to pick you up."

"Yeah right," Logan interjected. "Like the _Wilds_ would want him playing for them."

"For Christ sake Logan, the kid saved you from getting a criminal record and gets his friends to lie for us, and you can't even be the least bit grateful!" Jett surprisingly defended me.

"Easy for you to say, He's never said shit to you, all of you sit here talking with him as if he's done nothing! Yet, every game we've played against each other you're not the one's he's insulting, It's me who gets the comments. It's me who gets insulted. Meanwhile you just invite him over here and act like nothing's happened just because he did you all a favor. I have yet to hear an apology from him; I've yet to hear any remorse about how he acts. Instead you all just accept it, that's bull shit!" Logan ranted, causing the entire group to stare at him with shock, as if none of them had expected it._ Well I knew it was way too easy_.

"If you want an apology I will happily give one to you Logan. I'm sorry I didn't but I was trying to let my actions speak for me instead of my words, so I could prove to you I wasn't the person you meet on the ice. But if it's the words you want then I'm sorry for.." I began to say.

"No, Don't just say it cause I've asked for one, It's too late! Just leave me and my friends alone!" Logan interrupted before walking away, the door slamming behind him as he left.

"Well that could have gone better." Tad said, cutting the silence in the room.

"Agreed." Camille replied. "So I'm thirsty anyone else want something to drink?" She said trying to distract everyone and sooth over the drama.

"Me!" Everyone in the room called out to her.

"Alright I'll grab you all some Mountain Dew. Do you mind that James, and Carlos?"

"Sure" they answered.

"Alright, now if I'm grabbing drinks for all of you I'll need a hand, Kendall mind helping me out?" she asked.

"Okay" I responded, getting myself up and following her. Heading upstairs we were pretty quiet. _Well at least the rest of the team still likes you, it's only a matter of time till Logan comes around. I hope it's a shorter time damn it, if I have to wait all year for this I might just take James up on that blind date_.

Turning into the kitchen I followed Camille towards the fridge. "I just wanted to apologize to you Kendall. I had no Idea Logan would be such a dick." She said turning around and walking towards me, causing me to back up to keep her from running into me.

"No, it's fine really." I began starting to feel somewhat uncomfortable at the situation. Camille seemed to be acting differently and all I could think of was she was trying make a move. _This so, won't end well. James will be pissed, she'll find out your secret, and then you'll lose her as a friend and without her there is absolutely no way of getting anywhere near Logan. _"I knew Logan would be somewhat of an issue, I mean after all I was a jerk to him on the ice. I don't expect him to completely like me just because I did one favor. I was sort of hoping.." I was cut off mid-sentence as Camille leaned forward pushing her lips against mine. My body froze in shock for a second before I gently brought my hands up and pushed her away. I could see the hurt look on her face and knew no matter what I did this wasn't going to end well at all.

"I'm sorry Camille, but I just don't feel that way towards you." I began trying to let her down gently.

"What? Why? I mean all the signs pointed towards this, I mean why else would you pursue me like you did. I swore you liked me."

"I'm sorry I know how it looks but it's just.." I began feeling the words choke in my throat.

"What! What made you go after me like you did? What made you lead me on like that?"

"I'm… I'm…" I stuttered feeling my plan fall to pieces around me with Camille's rage. I knew she would be mad, I knew she would tell the rest of her friends, and from there it would leak all over the town, and from then on everyone would know.

"Well? What is it? Spit it out Knight I want to know!" She pushed making me even more nervous, pulling away from her best I could.

"He's gay" we suddenly heard from the hall to my right, causing us to look over and see James standing there. Camille just looked back and forth between the two of us he face twisted into a horrified look of shock and disbelief.

"This isn't funny you guys, If you weren't interested Knight you didn't have to get your friend to lie for you." She finally said, her voice filled with denial and pain.

"It's true" I sighed out knowing this wasn't going to end well. "I'm gay" I said watching her face fall from shock and denial to anger.

"What was this all some sort of joke then?" She screamed back! "Get the poor girl to fall for the gay guy and then what, break her heart? You two make me sick! Logan was right you guys are nothing more than a bunch of sick fucks!" She spat out at us. Slowly getting closer and closer to me so that to not be pressed against her I had my back practically pressed to the counter behind me.

"That wasn't the plan at all" James calmly responded, making Camille focus her rage towards him.

"Well what was it then? Hmmm? Care to tell me why the gay guy would come on to me as strong as he was then?"

"Logan," I breathed out no louder than a whisper. "Logan was the plan."

"WHAT?" she surprisingly called back.

"He said Logan was the plan. Although the way he put it makes it sound like we were trying to dupe him." James said to her.

"Well if you weren't trying to dupe him then what the fuck were you planning to do with him?" an eerie silence followed that sentence as neither one of us really knew how to respond.

"Well, you pick on him enough, what would you want with Logan? Plan to really turn him into the police and ruin his future?" she accused.

"I would never do that!" I came back with.

"Well what then. Why would you pursue me despite being gay, just to get to..." and then I knew she figured it out. "But you... and you... and..." she babbled out quickly glancing between me and James.

"Yeah," James laughed at her expression, "Kendall apparently learned how to flirt on the elementary school playground."

"Just what the fuck!" she responded, completely surprised.

"Please. please don't tell him! I want to show him I'm a decent guy before he knows. I don't just want him to hate me forever" I pleaded with her, hoping she had enough grasp on the situation to not get carried away.

"So you really are..."she trailed off.

"Gay," James finished for her, "Yeah he is, doesn't act too much like it, but if you looked on his computer you would definitely know. At least that was how I found out." James's responded causing me to blush, embarrassed at him revealing one of my dirtier secrets. "I know it's a shock hell I even didn't believe it at first, but he is gay, and we both would appreciate it if you would keep this a secret." James asked her.

"I just.. I just don't know, this is just a lot to take in. I mean I thought he was interested in me and now I find out he was just making a play for my friend."

"But I was interested in you!" I shot back. "Maybe not the way you thought I was, but I was interested. You're a great girl Camille and I really did want to be friends."

"Then why couldn't you just have told me earlier! I mean I though you've been flirting with me in class all week! Hell you even walked me to my art room before you went to lunch!" She frustratedly shouted at me.

"He was trying to put in a good word for me." James confessed. "When he asked me to keep quiet about the mascot incident, I told him I would only if he tried to set me up with you. I knew Kendall here had no interest and you are one of the most fascinating girls I have met."

"So, he flirted with me to try and put in a good word for you?" She bewildered.

"Yeah, although I think he failed at the putting in a good word for me part."

"This is just fucking crazy! I just don't know what to think."

"I understand it's a lot to take in all at once, all we ask is that you don't tell anyone please, if you still want to be friends after this I know I would like that if not more. As for Kendall I know he would enjoy hanging out with you again. So, I'll help you grab the drinks while Kendall can just head downstairs and we can then just all hang for a bit before we head out. No pressure for you to talk with us at all. We'll be out of your hair soon and then you can think on what you want to do." James rationalized to her. Each word causing her to relax a little more as she thought over what he was saying.

"Alright" She agreed, nodding her head along with her answer. So I turned around and began to walk downstairs praying the rest of the night wouldn't be as much of a disaster.

* * *

><p><strong>Special shout out for gleechild who predicted what I planned for Camille and Kendall since day one! Also I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes I may have left in here, I sort of rushed my editing due to this chapter taking forever to type. I also ask you all to please review as they are what keep me going. Thank you all and I can't wait to hear from you as I write up chapter 6.<strong>


	6. I've Sorta Got a Date Tonight

**Hi guys! (immedeatly ducks to dodge the barrage of rotten tomatoes) Wait I come in peace! And I even have the next chapter! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but between a hard drive crash and finals I was pretty busy. Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I want to especially thank, **Benjamin-Steven, Rhett9, itrymybest, cupcakes12, gleechild, digimontklover, poeticjustice13, digimontklover, IceRush, Logan's Cougar, roganjalex, Aihime195** for reviewing. I hope this long wait didn't make you all abandon this story, and I promise to do better in getting the next chapter out!**

* * *

><p><em>Great Just fucking great, one minute left and we're tied! How the fuck did we play so bad that the Sharks were able to keep up with us.<em> I continuously berated myself for what had been one of the worse performances I could have done in today's game.

It all began with the ending of the party last night. After Camile found out the rest of the night was just awkward between us. I will admit to having some decent conversations with the guys there but between me and her, we could barely even say goodbye to each other, let alone carry on a conversation.

So when I woke up this morning I just felt off. And while normally I would just ignore this and play, she was right fucking there. All game her, Logan, and Jett were standing near the exit to the stadium, watching, and so I just couldn't concentrate. Every time I would get the puck I would feel their eyes on me and I would always wonder if she told them. _What did they know? _Was the mantra my mind kept asking itself. _Why was both Jett and Logan there with her?_ I mean they only needed one person to return the costume, so why were there three of them?

Because of all this, every moment the puck touched my stick it was soon to be taken away by the sharks, racing to try and get it past our goalie. Distractedly, I watched as in the last minute James came to save the day. Stealing the puck from their defensive players he soon zoomed over to the goal and shot it in, putting us ahead by one with less than a minute to go. Looking over at James I saw him looking at me questioningly. Probably wondering why I was playing like a first grader and not the team captain that I was.

* * *

><p>Finishing the game we all headed into the locker room. Yet suddenly I felt my jersey being pulled on, dragging my padded body along with into the sudden darkness that was the supply closet. "What the fuck?" I cursed, completely confused on what was going on.<p>

"After that performance you don't get the ask the questions here Knight!" James shot back at me, turning on the one single light-bulb above us. Revealing his confused and angry face "What the hell was up with you man? Are you trying to prove your to your crush that he's right? I mean if you want to show humility there are better ways to do that then betraying the team dude!"

"Fuck you, you think I wanted to lose?" I screamed back, letting the anger I'd felt all game over the fear of being betrayed go. "I just couldn't concentrate on the game James, I mean after last night, and then SHE'S there with them watching, and after last night. I kept thinking what if she told them! How the hell can you expect me to concentrate on things when she's sitting there!" I finished, taking a deep breath as I felt a lot better after getting that out of my system.

Jame's expression quickly changed from one of anger to one of sympathetic understanding. "I know last night was weird for you," he began his voice no longer harsh and accusing, "but I told you Camille won't tell anyone. You gotta shape up, I mean Carlos already suspects something, do you really want to be forced out to the team cause you couldn't play hockey? Your favorite sport since you were five!" he asked, knowing just right where to hit me to make me feel like a jackass.

"I'm sorry James I just..." I began to explain my hand clenched in front of me as I tried to make him understand. "I mean she was there the entire game!" I came out with the fustration still evident in my voice, "and not alone even but with him! I mean he was right next to her! How the hell do we know for sure that she didn't tell him? HOW?" I yelled trying to defend myself. Only realizing that all I was giving was the same tired excuse, and it wasn't even a good one at that. "I'm sorry dude, I just couldn't concentrate. Not when I thought my biggest secret was revealed!" I apologized, putting my head in my hands completely unsure of what to do.

"She won't tell trust me on this, I know your scared but you have to trust people!" James said trying to make a point.

"How, tell me how can I trust someone I barely know!" I shouted back exasperatedly."I mean how do I know she's not mad, how do I know she won't try to get revenge?" How could he accuse me of not trusting people. It would be completely different with Carlos or one of the guys but with her? I barely knew her, how could I trust her with my biggest secret?

James sighed after listening to me looking confused as to what to do. "Listen, I probably shouldn't tell you this but it might make you understand that she's not mad at you. I know for sure that she isn't because after you left I asked her out and she said yes. I also asked her to keep what she found out about you a secret and she promised she would, that she wouldn't have told anyone regardless because she understood it wasn't your fault that she misinterpreted your signals."

So shocked I could barely speak for a moment before the words flew right off my lips."You asked her out?" I questioned marveling at how quick he made his move.

"Yeah, I mean after you left, she was all depressed and saying how she always fell for the wrong guys and why couldn't one of them be straight! And well I just looked at her and said I knew one guy who did want to go out with her that was. She asked me who, and when I point blank looked at her and said, hello I didn't want Kendall to put a good word in for me for no reason. That's when she was all like, ohh, really? And I said yeah, I would love to take you out sometime. And well one thing lead to another and we set up a date."

"Really? And you're sure she didn't tell Logan?" I wondered amazed at how things had gone after I left.

"I'm pretty sure dude. She seemed to understand that you wanted it kept a secret. I doubt she would just run off and tell Logan." He finished consoling me. Yet it still left a bad taste in my mouth, I mean why was Logan there with Jett and her today. I doubt he would come of his own accord after all, the man hated me. Wondering all this I still had to accept James has a point.

"Alright, I'll listen to you," I gave in, "I promise I'll be back to normal by next practice." Taking a deep breath I let all my insecurities wash out of me on the exhale.

"Good, I'll tell Coach I talked with you then so he doesn't get on your ass about today. Because damn is he mad at you for how you played today!"

"Great, now I just have to deal with the team." After all how could I forget them, and I knew explaining today to them without telling them the real reason was going to be hard. And they would definitely want an explanation if Jame's reaction was anything to go by.

"Yeah well, I'll see if I can help you there as well. You're lucky you're like my brother dude, cause sometimes I think your more trouble than your worth." James said with a smile on his face, slightly shaking his head.

"Yeah, but how much of that trouble have you enjoyed, cause I can think of more than one time when you were right beside me having fun doing what we weren't supposed to." I counted, remembering some of our old adventures.

"We'll let's go get this over with. I'll do my best to keep the mob from picking up the torches and pitchforks." James promised me as he opened the door to the brightly light hallway, gesturing for me to lead the way. And so I did, my mind reeling as I realized my mistake was something I couldn't afford to do again. I was the captain of the team for Christ sake, if I couldn't believe in me then how could I expect my team to do so. I contemplated this as I walked to the end of the hall. Reaching the locker room door sooner than I wanted to. I reached out and began to open the door, dreading what lay beyond it.

As I stepped into the room the usual noise quickly ended, everyone staring at me as if I was a stranger invading their sacred space. Yet just as I was about to speak though I was pushed aside by James as he stepped forward. "Guys I talked with out captain here about his performance today and he is really sorry, he apparently just had some girl trouble the other night and couldn't focus to –."

"I'm Sorry guys." I started, interrupting James as I stepped in front of him, taking up the hot seat again. "I should have known better and I instead let my own issue affect the team out on the ice there this morning. I promise you if you all give me another chance I will be better next game, and will leave my issues here instead of bringing them with me on the Ice." I finished, Because as nice as James was to try and take the bullet for me there, this was supposed to be my apology. I couldn't just let James do it all for me, at least not while keeping my pride and position as captain was concerned..

The silence as the team stared at me was almost painful as I wondered if they'd accept the explanation. Soon enough though it was broken as Carlos came back with "Wait Kendall actually has a girl to have troubles over?" The rest of the team apparently agreeing with this statement burst out laughing at Carlos's blunt statement of their thoughts.

"So who is she?" Came a random Shout from the group.

"Is it Camille?" Scott asked curiously from the back.

"Nahh she was into James, as for who she is, you'll all just have to wait and see." I said hoping they'd let the questions end there. Of course they didn't but I just pushed past them all going to my own locker and changing, feeling like I had explained enough.

Halfway through getting changed I looked over at James who was just arriving next to me. "What took you so long?" I wondered as he opened his locker.

"Nothing much just keeping Coach off your ass is all." He said while I took a pair of blue jeans out of my locked.

"Thanks man you really didn't have to do it." I said. Yet, despite my words, I really was happy he did it. Talking to Coach right now would be hard since he'd want to know what the girl problem were to see if he could try and help. Which I really did not want to go through.

"Its fine, I know your not in a god head-space to deal with him today. I told him we talked and you explained why your head wasn't in the game and I made you realize you were effecting the team and to knock it off." James replied, while taking off the last of his hockey gear and shoving it into his bag. "He still wants to talk to you on on practice on Monday though. But other than that your okay." He warned me while putting on his own pair of jeans. "He did manage to also tell me that I did a great job managing the team and you might just have competition as captain if you don't start playing like normal soon." He finished with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah well good thing a friend of mine talked me out of playing like I did today, otherwise you might have actually stood a chance." I cockily fired back at him, while pulling a black t-shirt over my head. "So you want to hang tonight and relax," I asked looking over to him. "no parties, ya know, just you me and few good movie and excessive amounts of pizza and junk food?"

"Ehhhh, I can't really do that with you sadly. I've sorta got a date tonight." James reluctantly answered me, the hesitance in his voice obvious.

"Wait, your going out with her tonight? Damn you move fast dude." I said closing my locker and signaling I was finished getting changed and was ready to leave when James was.

"Well when she said yes I wanted to sweep her off her feet as quick as possible, we're going out after the game. I'm pretty sure that's why she was there today."

"Well that explains why she was there today now to just figure out why both Logan and Jett were there as well." I mean I expected Logan, him wanting to see us fail without the mascot, but Jett I had no idea why he was there. It just confused me.

"Who knows." James responded shutting his locker, signaling he was finished getting ready as well. Grabbing out bags, we both began to walk out to our cars, but as soon as we existed the rink we saw we had three people waiting for us in the parking lot. Three people who when seeing caused my heart to beat just a bit quicker in both fear, and anticipation.

Camille wore a pair of dark jeans a a pink shirt, a smile plastered across her face as she looked at James. Jett was wearing dark jeans as well his black shirt covered by his team's varsity jacket, his hands in the pockets on the front. Meanwhile next to him stood Logan in light blue jeans with a gray t-shirt under his varsity jacket as well, holding the costume in his hands.

"Never thought I'd seen the great Kendall Knight play as badly as you did today. It seems taking this little costume shook you up more than you seemed to admit." Logan gloated.

"Whatever Logan, It wasn't the mascot that messed up my game today." I came back with, slightly on edge.

"Well here the damn thing is." He said thrusting it forward expectantly.

Reaching out I took it and quickly opened the bag slung over my shoulder. Shoving the costume in as fast as I could. Praying that no one else walked by who would see this. The last thing I needed to do was to get busted for being involved with the missing mascot after my performance today. "Thanks" I said, honestly glad that Logan kept to the deal.

"Yeah well, thanks for not ratting us out I guess." Logan awkwardly gave. "I still think your an asshole though" He shot back after it.

"I was, and I don't know how many times you expect me to apologize for it, but one day I hope you'll see that the guy you met on the ice is not the real me." I said, hoping I wasn't just lying to myself.

Ignoring my response he just turned around and began to walk away. "Let's go Jett" being barked back at his friend. Quietly I watched Jett awkwardly looked between the two of us before turning to follow his angry friend. Watching them both leaved I was saddened. I had hoped this situation would at least make Logan hate me a little less, and while he was talking with me, that seemed to be the only improvement. Yet even then, considering the content of his sentences it wasn't really much.

I slowly began to walk back to my car with a defeated look on my face. My plan had worked but not in the way I had hoped. Instead of solving the issues, it just caused different ones to appear. Yes Logan was talking but only to insult me and remind me that yes I was a douche to him. If only I could make him understand why I acted that way without telling him the whole story.

Looking up I saw my car only a few feet away, and leaning up against the drivers door was Jett, with a smile on his face. "I'm sorry I walked away earlier," He began his smile widening. "I wanted to talk with you, but Logan's my ride and I needed to make sure he wouldn't leave without me."

"I'm surprised I haven't heard his car screaming out of here, I hardly doubt he'd wait for you if he knew you were here talking with me." I shot back, letting my anger get the best of me.

"Yeah well it's a good thing he thinks I'm inside looking for my lost keys then isn't it." He said, deftly parrying my verbal jab.

"So what did you want to talk about then?" I said, caving in and hoping this wouldn't end as disastrously as the rest of the times I had tried to hang out with Jett and his team. "If it's for an invite to a party Logan's going to you might want to reconsider, the last two events we were at together did go well if you remember."

"Well it's a good thing this is a private party then." Jett came back with, the smile on his face widening even more. "Just you me and a movie and restaurant. That is, if you'd be interested in going out on a date with me."

My jaw dropped in shock. _How on earth could he know?_ I wondered to myself, fear gripping me as the instinct to hide kicked in. "I.. a...a..." I tried to answer him with not exactly sure what I should do.

"Fuck, you are straight aren't you. I'm sorry I could have sworn you were gay, I mean with the expression on your face after coming back from your talk with Camille. I'm really sorry here, I'll just go back to Logan then and leave you be." Jett apologized, quickly backpedaling out of what he thought was a case of mistaken sexuality.

Watching him turn and begin to walk away the panic I felt earlier began to escalate even more. And while the instinct to hide was there it was suddenly overpowered by fear."Wait!" I managed to shout out at him, suddenly not wanting him to leave.

"Yes?" Jett asked turning around, his face a mask of confusion as he tried to figure out what was happening.

"I am...," I began, wondering if I was making a mistake. I mean this was the same guy I was scared of knowing this secret less than an hour ago. Yet he was gay to, it wasn't just my secret but his as well. And despite the fact that I was feeling my heart beating so faster than I thought it could, I knew I could trust him with this secret, even if only because it was his too. "Gay that is. You were right" I said finishing my earlier sentence. Jett's face suddenly changed from his look of confusion to a genuine smile. Causing my stomach to twist a tiny bit knowing it was for me.

"So, you'll go out with me then?" He asked elatedly, causing me to freeze up again. I mean I _liked_ Logan didn't I. How could I go on a date with Jett when I would be thinking about Logan the entire time? _Yet Logan hates you._ Came from the voice in the back of my head. _Why hold out for him when you have a chance for happiness right now_.

I couldn't argue with that voice, Logan was an ideal. After all, how much did I really know about him? What he liked or disliked? He was just a school boy crush so to speak, how could I pass up this living breathing person, looking at me expectantly for an answer right now, for someone I barely knew and who hated me. _You can't_. Came the answer I was hoping to ignore.

I took a deep breath an lifted my head up and taking a step forward to get closer to the boy who had begun to walk away from me. _I can't say no to a chance for happiness._ I told myself as I looked into his eyes.

"I don't know how good a Date I'll be." I started, deciding it was best to tell him the truth and hope he'd still want to take me out after that. "I've sorta been hung up on this other guy for a long time, but he's straight and I can't just stay hung up on him forever. But if knowing that, the offer for a date is still open I'd love to go out on a date with you." I finished.

"So Logan huh," Jett started looking back at me. " I can't say I didn't see that one coming."

"Wait how the hell did you figure that out?" I came back completely bewildered. _Am I that fucking obvious?_

"Well, even though you flirt like a middle schooler he's the only guy you seem to show any interest in other than James possibly, but I know he plays for the other team cause of his date with Camille tonight."

"Why the fuck does everyone say that god damn it! I do know how to flirt you know." I shot back in astonishment annoyed he thought like everyone else.

"I'm sure you do." he smugly replied. "And I for one can't wait to see so on our date tonight."

"Wait so you still want to go out?" I asked, suddenly feeling a desperate need to clarify what he was saying.

"Of course I can't just let an amazingly hot guy like you waste yourself longing after Logan. Not when I have a chance to show you just how happy I could make you. I'll be by your house around five tonight to pick you up?" He questioned while raising his hand to cup the side of my face, our eyes locked on each others.

"Sure." I whispered barley loud enough for the two of us to hear. My eyes flickering downwards to his lips wondering if he was going to kiss me. The idea making my heart beat even faster than it already was.

"I'll see you then." He seductively whispered back before letting go of my face and taking one step backwards. "Five o'clock tonight Kendall. I'll see you then, and be ready for the night of your life." He declared, his smile growing even wider as he did so. And with that he turned around and walked away leaving me standing there to let the weight of what I just did hit me with a force that the word panic cannot even begin to describe.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed it. I promise to try and get the next chapter out quicker! Also I ask that you please review, because with each one I know that my story is being enjoyed and that makes me happier than I can describe. Thank you all for reading, I promise to work quicker for the next chapter!<strong>


	7. Could It Even Possibly Be Better?

**For those of you reading this on the actually date happy 4th of July. Also this is my longest chapter to date and I got it out sooner like I had promised. Also I did receive a number of messages about this so I figure I should clarify. This is a Kogan fic, and while I have a date with Jett, it will end up there, but Kendall still has a long way to go to try and make Logan think of him in any way other than an enemy. Now I would like to thank Rhett9, Morte Giver, Darth Sethbek, Aihime195, nyclover909, Benjamin-Steven, shogoki17, Xbigtimerusherx, itrymybest, poeticjustice13, unchartedfate, and gleechild for reviewing. I also want to thank all my author and story alerts as well as those who Favorited this story. Now I hope you guy enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I never really realized just how few clothes I had till I had emptied my closet... <em>Then again,<em> I thought while looking behind me, _I guess I really do have more than I think._ Sadly though none of them were perfect. I suddenly wished I knew more about Jett like what his favorite color was. Maybe then I could put together an outfit that wowed him. Unfortunately I knew next to nothing, and so I dove back into the disorganized pile of different colored clothing, throwing them every which way as I looked for the perfect one.

James had proven no help to me when I had called him and hour ago demanding he help me get ready for my first date! Brushing it off by saying; "Dude I have a date of my own, I'm sorry but I really can't help you"

I know as a guy I should have been acting calmer but this was my first date, and with a guy no less!_ I Kendall Knight, a nearly complete closet case was going on his first date with a boy!_ And I was not going to fuck this up. So I continued to rummage through the clothes collected in the pile in the middle of my room looking for the perfect outfit.

I paused for a moment thinking of what Jett had said earlier, movies and dinner, okay so for movies I wanted something casual, something that would get his attention but not seem out of place. As for dinner I had no idea where he was taking me, so I want something formal that can also pass as relaxed if I needed to. With that combination the only think I could think of to wear was a button up shirt.

Thus, I began my digging again, this time with purpose, searching for my lucky white, red and black plaid button up shirt. Finding it I threw it on top of my bed, getting ready to dive back in, this time for a pair of tight black jeans to go with this outfit. Quickly enough I found them and a dark red t-shirt for an under-shirt and then I checked the clock.

_4:30 shit where did all the time go?_ I thought to myself. _Probably to turning my closet into a modern art piece. _Came my subconscious response as I looked around my room. Finishing my survey, I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could. Showering and getting dressed I worked as swiftly as possible to be ready by the time Jett got here.

* * *

><p>I was walking up the stairs right around five, planning on waiting by the door for when Jett arrived so I could intercept him before my mom got there. I could just see him deciding to bring flowers and having to explain to my mom why they were for me. It would probably be the most awkward beginning to a first date that ever happened, and I was determined to make sure it didn't occur.<p>

Just as I reach the top of the steps and entered the main hallway I heard the doorbell ring. "I'LL GET IT!" I screamed while running to the door to make sure I was there first. Pulling the blue painted wood open I saw Jett standing there on the other side of the opening. He was wearing a black polo shirt that looked about one size to small as it clung to his muscular torso meanwhile his dark blue jeans waiting below were clinging to him in all the right places. _Damn does he look good! I can't wait to see what's under those clothes_. My mind started, as I spaced out staring at him.

"Kendall who's there honey!" my mom called to me snapping me out of my hormone induced fantasy. Realizing I was caught staring I looked at a smirking Jett waiting on me. _Down hormones I don't even know the guy that well,_ I chastised myself._ You'll just have to wait_.

"Just the guy's Mom!" I called out to her. "I'm gonna be hanging with them tonight, I'll be back late so don't wait up."

"Alright Kendall, just keep outta trouble then. If I get a call from the police –" She began before I cut her off.

"I know, I know," I said, having memorized this warning of hers a long time ago. "I'll have to wait till morning for you to post bail so I can learn my lesson." I finished the statement for her, causing Jett's face to change from that smirk to a rather bemused expression.

Grabbing my leather jacket from the rack right next to the door, I quickly began to put it on while stepping forward. I quietly closed the door behind me, ready for the night to begin. "Shall we?" I questioned him only earning a smile in return.

"We shall." He responded stepping sideways and gesturing with his arms for me to lead the way to his car.

Walking down the front stairs of my house I went to the driveway and saw his car parked behind mine. Taking a moment to look at it I admit I had total car envy. His car was a sleek black Porsche, with what I could only assume to be leather seats inside along with god knows what gadgets. Walking over to my door with me, Jett quickly put his hand in front of me to grab the handle. Opening the door he waited for me to get in before shutting it, and getting in on his own side.

"So what movie do you want to see?" I cautiously asked as we began to pull out of my driveway, the sun starting to begin it's decent.

"Well I realized that for a first date a movie isn't a really romantic idea so I sorta came up with something else if you don't mind." he said while starting the car.

"So what do you have planned then?" I asked wondering what romantic idea he had come up with. Watching as we took the road that would lead us directly out of town.

"Ohh you'll see, but till then you'll have to wait, it's a surprise." He countered, causing me to wonder if this was such a good idea. I mean I barely knew this guy and he was going to "surprise" me with something that was completely out of town in the middle of farmland. Needless to say I was a little bit paranoid.

Yet soon enough that paranoia was partially put to rest as we pulled into a populated dirt parking lot for a farm that had all sorts of fall and Halloween activities. Parking the car, Jett quickly exited his door, and moved to my door opening it up for me before I had a chance to. _I have to hand it to the guy, he certainly knows how to be a gentleman._ I thought as I stepped from his Porsche.

"Follow me," He said while grabbing my hand, gently pulling me along as he started to walk to the far corner of the farm. Soon enough we arrived at a the entrance to a corn maze a rope drawn in front of the entrance with a "closed" sign hanging from it.

"Are you sure we should be here?" I asked, the sign giving me an uneasy feeling as he stepped over the rope.

"Don't worry Kendall," Jett soothingly stated, "My aunt owns this place, and when I realized I wanted to give you a first date worth remembering I asked her if I could use the corn maze after it closes. Normally she doesn't let people in after dark in case they get lost, but she made a special allowance for me."

I have to admit Jett's statement placated me, and I soon found myself stepping over the rope with him. "Lead the way then, ohh master navigator." I jokingly said, earning me another one of Jett's trademarked smiles.

"I've been through this thing every year since I was five. So why don't you lead the way and I'll follow you my prince." He flirted back at me while gently pushing me forward.

"I'm not the prince." I countered, "If anything I'm the knight, and you fair sir, are the prince." I came back with, watching Jett's smile reach all the way to his eyes as I flirted back.

"Very well my Knight, lead the way." He said taking my lead.

"Anything for you my prince." I said letting our little bit continue.

With that statement I soon found my body pressed into Jett's, his own Hazel eyes staring into mine. "Don't make promises you don't mean my knight, else I might ask more than you might give." He warned, his lust filled gaze never breaking from my own. Sudden chills going down my spine as I wondered what he might ask for if I gave him the option again.

Feeling emboldened I leaned forward putting my head right beside his, so that my mouth lined up with his ear and whispered; "Very well then my lord, I shall take that into account before I say such things again." And with that I pulled away from him and turned into the corn maze; quickly catching his shocked, desire filled expression. I began to navigate my way through the maze and not two minutes later I hit a dead end, the wall of yellow corn blocking out path as effectively as if it was made of brick. So we turned around and soon found ourselves lost again at another dead end. In what seemed like no time we were no where near the main path and lost.

"Alright, I give up!" I frustratingly shouted out while turning towards Jett. "You can lead now."

"Alright I'll get you back to the main path but after that your in charge again. I don't want to cut our date short just because we got out of the maze quick. After all, your face gets this really cute expression every time we hit a dead end." So I followed Jett as he moved through the twists and turns and just when I thought he might know where he was going we found ourselves with another dead end of corn.

"You're kidding me! I thought you said you knew this maze." _I mean he's been in it every year since he was five, how the hell could he get lost?_

"I do, or at least I think I did..." Jett's normal confidence replaced with a wary skepticism as he looked around us, trying to find some clue as to where we were.

"Well it looks like your as lost as me," I countered scared that we might not get out of the maze till morning. "Why don't we take turns trying to find our way out of here now." I suggested figuring we could at least try and work together to get out of here.

"Alright then, after you my knight."

Knowing better than to repeat my earlier phrase I just nodded and began to try an find my way through the corn. And so me and Jett continued like this in silence for a while, each one of us trying to concentrate on the others path so as to not wind up at the same dead end twice. Eventually the sun set on us, leaving us not just lost but stuck in the dark as well, the two of us trying to work together to get free.

No sooner than I had given up hope of ever getting out of here soon Jett took a turn ahead of me and stopped. Unable to stop myself fast enough I soon found myself crashing into him, our bodies falling down in an entangled mass of limbs. The ground came to greet us and with Jett underneath me he took the brunt of the fall, grunting as he was sandwiched between me and the earth.

"I'm so sorr–" I began looking down at him, his face beneath mine, but my apology was cut short his lips leaning forward and cutting me off. Completely shocked at first I just lay there my body going rigid, my eyes wide open as I was receiving my first romantic kiss. As soon as the shock wore off though I found myself relaxing and leaning into the kiss. My eyes closing quickly as I focused on the soft feel of Jett's lips pressed against mine. After I don't know how long I felt his lips part, his tongue slightly sweeping across my lower lip, as if to ask permission to enter.

Giving in I let my own lips part, and soon tasted a mixture of mint and something that tasted unique, as if Jett had his own flavor. Emboldened by my compliance I soon felt Jett move his hands up my arms and down my back coming to rest right at the top of my ass, pulling my crotch into his own, a small moan escaping his mouth and into mine.

Yet this moment suddenly was broken with a scream filling the air causing me to pull back from our embrace, my head shooting left and right trying to find the source of that scream.

I immediately realized we were at the exit, which explained why Jett had stopped. The golden walls of corn leading to the dark night and a small grove of trees. Their branches barely visible in the thick darkness of the night.

"Don't worry," I heard from below me. " That's just the first batch of people going through the haunted hayride. I had hoped to take you through it but it looks like we spent to long lost in here." he explained and upon hearing his words I began to calm down. My heart still racing as the after effects of my adrenaline spike still coursed through me. My secret was safe though, no one had seen, and that's all that mattered to me right now; happy I didn't have another drama filled explanation in front of me.

" So then if we're not going on the ride where to then?" I asked him wondering what other adventures he had planned for this evening.

"Well I think dinner is in order now, don't you?" He asked as I began to pull myself up off both Jett and the ground.

"Perfect, I'm starving!" I answered with, and I really was. I could barely eat this morning after all the drama from last night and then when I thought I could eat again this afternoon after the game I instead skipped lunch to turn my room into a chaotic mayhem of scattered clothing.

Leaning forward I extended my hand to Jett to help him up off the ground. He took my hand and pulled himself up, using the momentum to put himself right next to me, his chest pressing into mine as brought his head closer to me. Soon enough I felt his lips on mine again before he swiftly pulled away a smirk on his face as he took in my own shocked features.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself." He smugly said. "So should we head to dinner or would you rather stay and enjoy some alone time to get to know each other?"

_GOD YES pick alone time and see just how tightly that shirt is really clinging to his chest._ My teen mind screamed driving me forward. Yet before my hormone driven mind could answer for me my stomach rumbled giving Jett my answer.

"Very well then, I think your stomach's decided for us then, after all I wouldn't want to starve you." And with that he reached out and held my hand. His warm soft skin pressed to mine, the few rough callouses from handling a hockey stick lining up with my own. He walked out of the maze with me the two of us heading towards his car.

Entering the parking low my curiosity got the better of me and I had to ask;"So is it a surprise or am I allowed to ask where we are going for dinner?"

"Well I don't want to give too much away but I will tell you that I know of a little hole in the wall restaurant around here that serves the most amazing food you will ever find." He replied avoiding the question, as we walked up next to his car. Letting go of my hand he reached forward and opened the door again.

"Thank you, but you still didn't answer my question there." I said getting in. "Can you at least tell me what type of food we're going to have?"

"Sorry, but that would be cheating." Came his retort with the sudden thunk of the door finishing his statement.

Watching his well muscled form walk around the car I waited for him to get back in to continue the interrogation. I was determined to find out where we were going to go for dinner. "So it this hole in the wall serve Italian food, or Greek, or authentic Chinese maybe?" I asked.

"You'll see when we get there." his amused voice responded as he started to drive off.

"Ohh come on, how about Thai, or Sushi, or French?" I persisted, only to be given a bigger smile as he repeated his earlier phrase.

"Could it be Mongolian?" I counted, just naming the most random cuisine I could think of. I mean I didn't think we had a Mongolian restaurant around town but he had said it was a hole in the wall and I didn't know all of the minor eateries around town.

My random guess caused him to laugh, looking over at me for a quick second before turning back to the road. Probably to see if I was being serious or not. "No, it's not Mongolian." He replied. "And you can stop guessing, because I won't tell you anymore. Why don't you instead tell me a bit about your life while we drive there?" he asked. _It's not Mongolian, perfect I'm making progress._ _Now to see if I can wear him down more and get the answer out of him._

"Okay not Mongolian, but what about Mexican? Are we going for tacos?" I continued letting my curiosity get the better of me. Again diverting his attention from the road Jett looked at me with an expression I couldn't read. Soon after that I felt the turn of the car as he pulled it over to the side of the road. _Shit, shit, shit! _I panicked_ I can't believe I annoyed him enough to throw me out._ _Figures you screw this up Kendall, your first date and you piss the guy off, way to go._

Watching him turn towards me with that expression again I began to panic even more. _If I apologize to him before he throws me out I might have a chance to save this damn it! _I thought. "Jett listen I'm –" I began my apology hoping to convince him to not leave me on the side of the road. Instead I found his mouth on mine again, effectively shutting me up as I leaned into the kiss.

But like the last one he pulled away soon after he began it with a smile on his face. "Okay now that your quiet can you please be patient? I promise you'll love it if you just calm down and let it be a surprise." He pleaded with me.

I suddenly felt guilty for badgering him like I had. I mean it wasn't a big deal that he wanted to surprise me on this date, actually it was sort of sweet. I soon looked down at the floor feeling like a complete idiot for how I had acted. Yet, instead of starting the car again and continuing on I soon felt his hand hook under my chin and pull my gaze towards his.

"Listen, you didn't ruin anything and I'm not mad okay?" He paused, waiting for a response from me. Still caught in his gaze all I did was nod my head but that seemed enough for him to continue. "Good, now I'm not starting the car up again until I see a smile on your face, understand?" he demanded of me.

"I don't know..."I said, fighting back a smile as much as I could. "I might need a few more kisses for that to happen." I finished, the smile crossing my lips anyways.

"So hard" came the soft mocking whisper from him as he leaned forward to kiss me. Pulling back after a quick peck he smiled at my outraged face. "You can get more later, but I don't want to wind up being late for dinner." and with that he turned back to the steering wheel and began to drive again leaving me too shocked to actually start up a conversation.

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later we pulled into the parking lot of a tiny strip mall I didn't even know existed in our town. This time though as Jett got out of the car so did I. I was way too hungry to wait for him to open my door. Meeting him in front of the car I followed him to the entrance of a Pizzeria<p>

He opened the door, it jingling as he did so, and held it for me as I walked through. Inside it almost felt claustrophobic with how small it was. To my left was a small ally in which there were tables set up on either side of it. A small pathway barely big enough to let one person through separated the two sides. To my right was a larger open space with three tables and a large front counter which showed the back where the pizza ovens were located, an older man, the only person in the place other than us, was working behind the counter.

Hearing the jingle of the door the older man looked up to see us arrive. "Jett!" he exclaimed, "You're early, I was just starting to make your pizza."

"Sorry about that uncle Frank, we sorta got lost in the maze and missed the first hayride. I figured it would be better to get here early than to let your pizza go cold while we went on the second ride." Jett replied.

"Alright then, go grab yourselves some sodas and take a seat the pizza should be ready in about fifteen minutes then." came Jett's Uncle Frank's response, spurring Jett to walk forward to the fridge filled with different bottles of soda and take two out before turning around and leading me to the corner table down the really tight pathway. Taking the seat with my back to the wall I looked to see a bottle of Dr. Pepper in front of me. _How'd he know that was my favorite?_ I wondered as I twisted the top open and took a sip.

Putting the bottle back on the table I decided to ask the first question that came to mind. "So your aunt owns a farm and your uncle a restaurant?" The question earning me another laugh from Jett.

"Yeah, my Dad's sister is the one who owns the farm, my dad and his siblings grew up there and my sister just loved working there, so when my grandparents got too old to run it they signed the deed over to her. They still own their house on the other side of the land though. My grandpa built it with his own two hands. It's huge just for the two of them, but they don't want to leave it, too many good memories according to them.

My Uncle Frank though is not married to my aunt. He's not really my blood uncle but he was my mom's best friend through high school and college and so when I was born he was introduced to me as Uncle Frank and has been so ever since. He and his Partner have owned this Pizzeria since before I was born, and it was here that I got my first job working for them." He casually explained to me.

"Wait partner?" I questioned surprised that there seemed to be more gay people in town than I had though. Hell before James told me about his blind date I thought I was the only one, and now here I was across from another gay guy and he apparently had a gay uncle.

"Yeah Uncle Frank is gay. Supposedly he and my mom became best friends in High school when she thought he was cute her freshman year and decided to get to know him better to ask him out. Well she got to know him better and when she had finally gotten the confidence to ask him out she walked in on him and the football team's quarterback making out, and walking in right behind her was his parents.

In listening to my mom tell this story she always says she felt like she actually watched hell break loose in that moment, because apparently his parents were bible thumpers. They threw Uncle Frank out of their house with my mom standing right there watching the whole ordeal. The quarterback already having fled the scene by then, afraid of being outed to his own parents.

My mom despite being crushed that the boy she liked was gay couldn't leave him out on the streets, and so she managed to get him into her car and drove him back to her place where she begged her parents to give him a home; which they thankfully did. The rest as they say is history." he finished his story, leaving me sitting there in shock.

"So then your family actually knows that your..."

"Gay? You know you can say the word Kendall its not wrong." Jett replied a hint of amusement infecting his tone.

"I know, I'm just so used to hiding I guess. It's just rare for me to actually used the word." I counted. "I mean this is not only my first date with you but my first date ever, and especially my first date with a guy."

"Well if I have anything to say about it, this won't be your last." Came Jett's reply. His hazel eyes locked onto my own causing a soft twirl in my stomach that seemed to both frightened and excited me.

"I can't wait." I said back seductively, keeping out gazes locked. "But you never did answer the question; Does you family know that your gay?" I asked

"Yeah, It was that reason that made my mom force me to take a job over here when I was 13. She wanted me growing up with proper gay role models, so I wouldn't be self conscious about it. I came out to my team two years later when I was in my sophomore year. They were all pretty cool about it actually and when one of the idiots on the football team decided that he wanted to purge our school of anyone gay they backed me up in fighting back and eventually getting him expelled."

"Wow, Your school is so different from mine." I commented. "I mean no one is out, and while James says he knows at least one other gay guy there he won't break his confidence and tell me his name. So I mean I have no idea how many other gay guys there are at my school."

"Wow that's got to be hard. I don't know how I would have turned out if I didn't know my Uncle Frank." Jett replied, the tone of his voice the most serious I had heard from him all night.

"You would have starved." Came from behind Jett, his Uncle Frank carrying the pizza to us.

"I can cook!" Came Jett argued back to him, an indignant look on his face.

"And who my boy taught you that?" Came the reply as Jett's Uncle set the pizza down on the table.

"My mom could have you know." Jett replied.

"Yes, and if she did you would have been in trouble. I'm just happy your culinary skills are more like your fathers. Even I could not teach your mother how to cook."

"Fine, fine," Jett conceded. "You're right mom can't even make toast without setting off the smoke alarm. Without you I would have starved."

"Glad you agree." came the smiling reply, Jett's uncle looking over at me finally, his analytic gaze making me want to squirm in me seat. Yet soon enough it softened apparently finding me satisfactory, a smile graced his face. "Well I hope the two of you enjoy, I'll see you tomorrow night at dinner Jett." and with that he walked away, my attention returning to Jett.

"So, I'm guessing you aren't out to your family yet?" He asked me while taking a slice from the dish in front of us and pulling it onto his plate.

"Not really no," I admitted. "I mean the only person who knew before last night was James, and he only figured it out because of snooping on my computer. I mean now you and Camille both know, but your the only three."

With that we began to eat our dinner the conversation shifting to favorite things. During this I finally found out his favorite color was red, and the reason he took me to his uncles was because like me his favorite food was pizza, just like mine. I really began to relax around him and enjoy our date. And sooner than I wanted we were driving back to my place, the night coming to an end. As he pulled into my driveway and parked I looked over at him in the car, taking in the masculine beauty of him, his body bathed in the soft foreign light from my front porch.

"Thank you so much for an amazing time." I said, my emerald eyes slowly studying his own. "I'm sorta sad it has to end" I admitted.

"Well then I'll let it go a little longer and walk you to your door, that is if you don't mind?" he sweetly offered.

"I'd love that" I said keeping his gaze long enough to see him smile before we both got out of the car and began the short walk up to my front door. Once there I awkwardly turned to him not quite sure what to say, or how to extend our time together without promising more than I was willing to give.

So we stood there staring at the other, an small awkward silence developing between us. "Well I guess this is goodnight then." Jett said the insecurity of his voice startling to hear after seeing him so confident on our date.

"I guess so." I whispered, leaning closer to him and soon finding a set of lips meeting my own. Once I felt them I didn't want them to leave again, especially not as quickly as they had been the last few times. So I deftly snaked my hands up his chest feeling the shape of his muscles, until I reached his neck. Once there I let one of them travel father still, until my fingers were entrenched in his hair pulling him in deeper.

Soon our lips parted, deepening the kiss. Our tongues moving forward and intertwining the moment they met. I felt my skin scream with joy as Jett brought his own hands up to my waist, their thumbs pushing up under my shirt to brush against my naked flesh; the rest of his hand soon following, it's soft firm skin caressing my own.

Letting Jett go, I slowly pulled back. My body, finally separated from his, remembered how to breath again. "Goodnight." I feebly managed to get out watching Jett's tongue unconsciously swipe across his top lip.

"Goodnight to you too," he said, his voice lower and huskier than normal. I then watched as he descended the stairs of my front porch. The creaking of the wood signaling his departure.

It wasn't until I had seen his car leave and drive down the road to where I couldn't see it anymore that I went back inside. Yet, no matter how amazing the night went or how much I seemed to start to like Jett, I couldn't stop thinking if a date with Logan would leave me feeling anything like my date with Jett had? Or could it even possibly be better?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I hoped you all enjoyed that and I will try my best to get the next chapter out as quick as I can. Also I ask that if you enjoyed it please do review as each one I receive makes me work that much harder in getting the next chapter out. Thank you!<strong>


	8. It's Time To Trust People

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it seeing as a good portion of it took the outline I had for this chapter and danced a funny jig on its head. Personally I liked the dance it did and I hope you guys do to. Now as usual I want to thank Rhett9, gleechild, suppressedanonymous, Morte Giver, shogoki17, kat4543, poeticjustice13, Serenity-Marr, lilygirl42001, Xbigtimerusherx, itrymybest, bubzchoc, Aihime195, Peaceandunity, SweetyBird282, and icanloveyoumorethanthis. All of you guys gave me more reviews on the last chapter than any other chapter before that, THANK YOU! Now I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I stood here listening to the endless hollering of my cash register as it registered each item, adding it to my customer's total. Each person bringing a new cart filled with food for me to scan, bag, and give back to them.<p>

I know working at a grocery store was not the most glamorous job, hell with my simple uniform of a black polo shirt and khaki pants it would be easy to tell. But it paid decently and my boss wasn't too much of a jerk. So, I stood here and scanned each item. Counting away the boxes of cookies, and bags of vegetables until I would be free to go home.

Yet there was also one other perk to this job, and that was while I had to scan, and bag the food, once you got to a certain point that became an autopilot for me and I was able to use the time to think. Free from friends, worries and other responsibilities I was able to process what was going on in my mind, and after the week I had just had I had a lot to process.

Before this week I had been practically isolated. I knew no one else who was gay, and I liked it that way. I was able to keep a secret crush, hang with friends, and be "normal". But after seeing Jett and hearing how he was out to his team, I wasn't sure "normal" was what I thought it was. After all wouldn't being normal mean being able to be just me with the team. Not worrying if they might turn on me knowing the truth? And what about my family? I could honestly say I had no idea how my mom would take the news.

It seemed my plan to befriend Camille had changed so much in my life, and while I still didn't have Logan, part of me was okay with that. I mean obsessing over a straight guy wasn't healthy was it? And after my talk with Jett I now knew he was straight. There no way anything would go anywhere beyond friendship, and while I still wanted that; I could accept getting nothing more.

Yet even without all that, I had gained a new ally in Camille, her knowing my secret and willing to keep it. And even possibly a Boyfriend if things worked out with me and Jett. _I wonder if my team will be as cool as Jett's was with him?_ I questioned myself. I mean I did want to tell them, they were supposed to be my family away from family. Keeping this from them suddenly felt about as wrong as keeping it from my mom. Yet the idea of telling these guys terrified me. They were my greatest support columns but after hearing about Jett's Uncle Frank I knew that some of the horror stories were true. I don't know what I would do if one of my team betrayed me and told my mom. I mean if my mom took it bad then she could throw me out, hate me, and disown me. And what could I do then? Where could I go? Jame's place maybe, or I could try Jett's but wouldn't it get awkward if we didn't work out as a couple and I lived there? No definitely had to be Jame's place. But even then how would I go to college?

There were just too many variables, and all it took was one of my friends taking it wrong and telling my mom and my world could fall down quicker than a poorly played game of Jenga. Even the thoughts of it made my body shake with fear. Pausing my thoughts I tried to steady my hand so the bar-code reader could identify the can of beans in my hand.

Taking a breath I cleared my mind finishing the order for the lady in front of me. I could not let these things get my fired, after all I liked my job and I didn't want to have to search for another one. So I calmly rang the woman up, bagging her groceries as she looked through her purse for her credit card. Watching her pay I gave her the receipt wishing her a nice day, turning to find my line thankfully empty.

Taking another breath to calm myself, I soon began to organize my work station a little, making sure everything was in its place, and in no time I saw another cart being pulled into the isle. A cart lead by a certain sexy, and sadly straight brunette, by the name of Logan Mitchell.

"Yes mom I made sure I got everything on the list...Yes even those." he spoke back into the phone too focused on it and getting his food on the conveyer belt to notice me behind the counter.

"Mom calm down, I know how to food shop for Christ sake, and I promise I didn't let Dad bribe me into getting him that chocolate ice cream." He soon came out with causing me to try and stifle my laugh, by biting down on the inside of my lip. Yet, even being somewhat successful with this I could not stop the smile.

"Mom...Mom... I'll see you when I get home..."and with that he shut his phone sighing as he brought his other hand not holding a phone up to hold his head in. Meanwhile I scanned as many items as fast as I could, scared that once he realized it was me he would pull his food back to the cart and search for another cashier.

So the next few seconds were just silence between us, the soft beep of the scanner the only interruption. I soon got to the end of everything he put on the belt, and after bagging it all decided to just wait patiently.

Noticing the quiet he let his hand fall and looked at the bags, and the rest of the food in his cart. "Sorry about that..." he began as he looked up finally taking notice of who I was.

"YOU..." he hissed at me, the shock of seeing me here painted across his face.

"Yes?" I asked, suddenly finding his tone hilarious for some reason. I knew there would be some sort of fight and yet between his face and his tone I could not help the bemused tone that escaped my lips.

"What and you doing here?" He spat out at me now, the obvious question killing my mirth.

"I'm working Logan, and I'd rather not cause a fight here because of that. Now can I please finish ringing you up?" I asked, praying that he would just load the rest of his cart.

Thankfully he did, muttering a barely audible, "fine," before starting the task. And so as I continued to scan; the silence between us filling with an awkward tension.

Yet about halfway through the order I found myself shocked. "So why was it then?" Logan asked me, as he finished unloading his cart.

'What?" I asked back utterly confused. _What was what then?_

"You said yesterday that it wasn't the mascot that made you play that bad. I was just wondering what else then was it that killed the great Kendall Knight's game." Logan explained his question.

I suddenly didn't know what to do, I obviously couldn't tell him the real reason and yet I didn't want to completely lie in case the truth did get back to him. "Ummm... well I was sorta nervous with Camille there." I admitted figuring a partial truth was the least I could do. " I mean after I said no to going out with her the night before, to see her there at my game, I was sorta afraid she would make a scene. And because of that I sadly spent entire game worrying and could not get my head in the game." I knew I left out the most important part of the story but everything else I said was true, and I hoped Logan didn't question the reason any further.

"Wait you turned her down?" Came his shocked reply. "Then who the hell was she so happy to be going out with last night? I mean I even had to escape the I need you to help me pick out an outfit call." He explained causing me to smile at me having done the same thing to James probably around the same time Camille did it with Logan.

"Yeah, she just wasn't my type, it was James she went out with last night." I explained, hoping he'd be too curious about my best friend to analyze my statement further.

"Who?" He fired back with, thankfully ignoring the obvious question I present about myself.

"My best friend James, he was the tall one who was with me when we were at Camille's on Friday." I answered, while slowing the rate I scanned his items, not wanting to end such a good conversation too soon.

"Well if he hurts her..." Logan began his voice taking back on the unpleasant tone I was so used to.

"I'll be right along side you in kicking him." I shot in quickly, watching Logan once again be shocked at my reaction.

"Wow, I see how loyal you can be." Logan spat back. It seemed he was stuck back in his foul mood, making me long for the friendly Logan from moments before.

"I can be plenty damn loyal." I retorted. "I just happen to agree that if he hurts her he's being an ass and deserves what he gets. It's not often an Intelligent girl comes along who will actually date him. Not since he was a freshman who had first discovered girls."

"So he's a playboy then?" Came the skeptical question.

"Not since he was a freshman. After then he shaped up, but his reputation still follows him at our school. If he ruins his chance with a girl like Camille cause he decides to be an ass, I'm siding with her. She is after all my friend." I reminded him while answering his concerns on James.

"Right, I have no idea why she decide to make that mistake." He caustically replied.

"Maybe because I showed her I was a decent guy." I defended myself with, knowing this conversation wasn't going to end well.

"Yeah, and that's why you were a dick on the ice all those years." Came his sarcastic reply.

"Logan, our teams met on the ice two times a year three at most." I countered. "So, for four years that makes a maximum of..." I paused to do the math in my head, "twelve meetings. Twelve competitive meetings where we were encouraged to fight each other. So how about you give me that many meetings outside, just twelve times, I'll even include this one to make it eleven more, where you don't fight me. Instead, just relax, talk, and get to know the real me. I promise if you still think I'm a one hundred percent asshole after that I will do my best to leave you and your team alone aside from the friendships I've already made. " I finished, knowing that I'd challenged him in a way he couldn't talk himself out of.

"Fine, eleven more meetings then Knight, and you'll be out of my life." He said accepting the deal as I scanned his last item.

"Wait now," I cautioned him, "You have to actually give me a chance, not just decide to hate me because of what occurred on the ice."

"I know." he replied with his best poker face equipped.

"Perfect. Now your total comes to one ninety three, sixty five" I finished, giving him his total and hoping the next eleven talks went better than this.

Pulling out his wallet Logan took a credit card out and swiped it through the machine, and after signing the little board he took his receipt and walked out, thus ending our first meeting of twelve.

* * *

><p>Coming home from work was always somewhat relaxing for me. Especially when I came to to an empty house. It was rare I got to just be alone, and I always enjoyed it when I got the chance. So when I heard music coming from behind my door, I was curious and a little bit disheartened that I wasn't as alone as I thought.<p>

Pushing open my door I found my intruder sitting in my computer chair in a pair of black jeans and a gray and red striped long sleeve shirt, and I knew the nap I so desperately wanted was not going to happen. "Hey, your home!" James exclaimed after noticing my presence.

"Yeah I had work today." I exhaustively muttered. I quickly dropped my bag by the door and went to pull the shirt of my uniform off. After getting in late from my date last night and having the early shift this morning, I was too tired to care about James being worried I'd hit on him as I stripped the black fabric off my torso.

"Ouch and from the look of your attitude it was the morning shift wasn't it?" he asked as I shambled to my closet.

"Yeah," I muttered again pulling out some clothes and tossing them to my bed.

"So I'm guessing from the super exhausted act you had a good and late night with Jett yesterday?" He inquired as unbuckled my pants and began to pull them off.

"Wait!" I froze, my pants still half on me as I turned to look at him. "I just told you I had a date when I asked for your help, how the hell did you know who it was with?"

"Camille told me." He calmly said, leaving me there mostly naked and confused as to how the hell my date became their conversation topic.

I quickly gathered myself and continued undressing, wondering what the hell had happened between them. "So how the hell did my date come up?" I asked him as I threw my pants towards the hamper, completely missing the target.

"We were talking about the game and she wondered why the hell you were playing like a kid who never held a stick in his hands. So I told her about how you were worried about her being there with the other two and telling them about you." he explained, as I picked the gray v-necked t-shirt up off my bed.

"Well how the hell does that lead into Jett's taking me on a date?" Came my muffled question through the fabric of the shirt as I was pulling it on.

"Easy she told me Logan was there to return the costume and Jett apparently has had a thing for you for a while, which she just found out about after you met her at the dance studio, and he didn't want to miss a chance to watch you play. Especially one where he didn't have to try and fight to get a puck away from you. Once she told me that I figured he had to be the mysterious person who asked you out."

"So what else did she tell you about Jett?" I questioned, Jame's statement pulling me in like a fish on a line.

"Not much, just that he came out to the team and his friends during his sophomore year after he was sure the team wouldn't hate him for it, and that he was a decent guy who was good to his friends. The only thing about him that annoys her is that he can be somewhat obsessive when trying to get the things he wants." James said, filling me in on one of the darker characteristics of the guys who was falling for me.

"Thanks for the warning then." I said, my curiosity satisfied. I then went back to putting on my pants, trying to process this new information about Jett.

"No problem," James replied, "But you still didn't answer my question."

"What question?" I asked, currently lost in the conversation.

"Did you have a good and late night with Jett last night?" Came his amused response, a grin plastered all over his face.

"Yeah, it was a really great night last night." I responded, unable to stop the smile that came across my face as my mind replayed the date in my head. Yet, my reverie was soon broken as James burst into a random fit of laughter.

"What?" I spat at him, annoyed that his laughter ruined my train of thought.

"Did you even hear what I asked you?" He replied when he had caught his breath.

"Wait, you asked me a question?"

"Yeah, I asked you what you guys wound up doing? I mean I didn't see you at the movies, although they're pretty big and I will admit I wasn't looking too hard." He said explaining his question.

"Ahh yeah," I replied, "he took me to this corn maze that he supposedly knew like the back of his hand because he did it every year since he was five. But instead we got lost in it and had to work together to get out of. And just when we finally did I sorta fell on him... and...a... we kinda lost track of time, missing the next part of the date he had planned." I began my explanation feeling awkward as I tried not to tell to many explicit details. But my awkwardness soon turned to anger as I was cut off by James's renewed laughter.

"Lost track of time, after you finished getting lost?" Came his loud retort in between his laughter. "Okay who's pants went missing, during this lost period of time, yours or Jett's?"

"No ones thank you very much!" I indignantly replied, tossing a pillow at him.

Catching it he quickly sobered. "I'm sorry Kendall." He began to apologize. "I just couldn't help myself from laughing there. I mean the way you described it, it was just too funny."

"Yeah well see if I tell you any more." I countered.

"Aww come on dude, I promise I won't laugh again." He pleaded with me, doing his best to try and make puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but if you even start I'm done." I finished, my tired irritation getting the better of me. "After the maze, he took me out to dinner at a small pizza place in town I never knew about, with pizza that was simply amazing. The interesting part was that it was owned by his gay uncle. It seems that he's out not only to his team, but his family as well." I explained to him.

Taking a deep breath I continued before James could respond to that. "And, I guess after hearing all about his life it's got me thinking what if I started to tell more people about me." I said watching the shock of my statement register on his face.

"I mean your great and all James, but I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm tired of being scared of how people might react. I'm tired of hushed whispers and quiet conversations. I sorta just want to be me ya know. Like us right now, I want that but in every part of my life. I just want to be free I guess." I finished, tossing myself backwards onto my bed, staring at the white ceiling above me, lost in my own mind.

"Wow, talk about major life changes there dude, I mean are you sure your ready for this?" Came the concerned reply from my friend.

"Yeah, I'm ready, maybe not for all of it but I need to start, because if I keep going like this, if I continue to hide, I'm going to go crazy from the fear, especially when I'm out on a date. I mean I ruined a perfect moment between me and Jett because I heard a noise and panicked, scared that we had been seen kissing.

You were right yesterday when you told me I needed to start trusting people, and if I can trust Camille I should as least be able to trust the team. I mean how long have we all played together? We're supposed to be a second family to each other, and yet I've never given most of them the chance to know the real me, cause I was so scared of them hating me." I responded with as I just sat there staring at the ceiling still, somewhat worried on how James was going to take this.

"Well if your really ready to do this I'm there for you. As for the team, I sorta suggest if you start with anyone on the team I would go with Carlos first. I mean after that gay scare he gave his mom because of your sister we know his parents are accepting and he probably will be as well. As for your family, I sorta can't give you any perspective there. I mean, you know them better than I do dude." He advised me. And his advice really did make me think. I could tell my family first but if I did that, well then if things went bad I had no where to go. Where as if I told the people I trusted first I could build a better support network if I needed it.

Yeah there was always the chance of things going bad with one of them and it getting back to my family, but if things went bad well then I could just be preemptive and tell my mom then. And I didn't need to risk things and tell her early. I mean it wasn't like I was bring Jett home for dinner anytime soon, and I promised myself that when we got to that point I would tell her.

"Thanks for the advice James." I eventually answered. "And I think I will tell Carlos soon, it's about time he knew. After all maybe once I tell him he can convince his mom to stop trying to set me up every time we go over there to hang out before a game." I said with a small laugh at the end, thinking about ending that awkward ritual.

"Oka –" James started to respond while I was thinking.

"And before you say anything else, know that I need to do this. After seeing Jett's life, so open, and free. Where his friends know the real him and care about him. I owe it to myself to at least try to get that. I've lived with this secret too long and if I'm going to start actually looking for someone to date, someone to love, then I have to love myself enough to stop hiding. Maybe not from the world, but at least from myself and the people who care about me. It's time to trust people, and I can only hope they'll be as awesome a friend you are." I finished rambling, letting out a deep breath and finally turning to look at him, noticing his expression wasn't worried but a mixture of honored and serious.

"I'm sure they will, and I promise I'll be there for you no matter what. Just say the word and I'll have your back in no time."

"Thanks James, you really are a best friend." I replied as a smile drew itself upon my face.

"No problem dude, so what do you want to play then?" He finished, seamlessly transitioning our serious conversation to something lighter now that it was done. Making me smile at just how great a friend he was, and I knew I would need him at my back soon. After all while it was time to trust people, not everyone I knew could be trusted. It was just time to find out who.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I know there wasn't as much going on in this chapter as the last but I do promise there will be more happening next chapter. This one was originally a transition chapter which decided it was going to give me more to work with and thus it got to where it was. I hope you all enjoyed it and I promise to try and update soon. Also I ask if you enjoyed it please review, as each one gives me the extra ounce of push to continue working. Thank you guys!<strong>


	9. Nothing Important Is Ever Easy

**Hi everyone! Well there is not much I have to say on this chapter actually, just that it's the newest longest chapter I have. So I hope you all enjoy it and I want to especially thank gleechild, SweetyBird282, lilygirl42001, Aihime195, KEALY KAMES, poeticjustice13, BTR-aholic, rainy dayz and silver dreams, the two guest I sadly can't identify and the one guest who I believe is Rhett9. Thank you guys for all your awesome reviews!**

* * *

><p>Have I mentioned I hated Monday's. Especially Monday's where we had a practice after a game. Coach always pushed us harder on these days, saying our win wasn't reason enough to slack off. So, we would run suicides and practice plays until our hair was soaked with sweat, our breathing ragged, and our bodies sore.<p>

Yet even with this, when everyone was done and went to the locker rooms I stayed. I kept skating, moving around the rink with my stick and puck, practicing in any way I could. I normally didn't do this, hell normally I was off the ice first chance I got on days like today, but today was different because today I was scared.

I knew James's advice was correct and Carlos wouldn't have an issue with me being gay, but my determination from Sunday had began to falter. I wanted to trust him, but I was so used to hiding, so used to making excuses I wasn't quiet sure how to tell him. Should I just go talk with him? Make a big deal of it? Or should I forget about it, and tell him the next time the question of who I was dating or interested in came up? But would that be a good time? Or would the rest of the team be there? And did I want to do this in one shot or slowly getting more and more support for when the few who had an issue with it would pop up?

There were just too many variables and I didn't know what to do. So, here I was, on the ice, my childhood home of sorts, sorting out my thoughts best I could. After all I knew this wasn't going to be easy. Nothing important is ever easy. And being accepted for who I was, that was pretty important to me. I really didn't want this to change things between me and my friends, but I knew that they would have to. After all, while I would still essentially be me, I would now be all of me, and that slight change was enough to make things differ ever so slightly.

As I tried to plan my strategy to come out to Carlos, I soon saw a figure out of the corner of my eye, standing on the edge of the ice by the team entrance. Figuring it was just James I ignored it, after all if he needed me then he would flag me down, and I wanted some time alone with my thoughts. It wasn't until I looped around him the second time that I recognized the green Ducks jersey on the figure, Something I knew James didn't have in his closet. Hell the boy didn't even have a jersey besides our own team's, saying they weren't fashionable enough for him to spend the money on.

I quickly slid to a stop in front of the now unidentified person, wondering who was watching me, and when I had stopped enough to notice who it was, I couldn't help but smile. After all, how can you not smile at a surprise visit from your almost boyfriend.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I excitedly asked him while pulling off my helmet, wiping the sweat drenched blonde hair out of my eyes and leaning against the wall to the rink. Taking a second to catch my breath I also started to take in the sight of him; a pair of dark blue jeans, his green duck's jersey resting over a white T-shirt. To finish off the sight he was holding a large Starbucks cup in each hand.

"Well I got out of practice early, so I figured I'd stop by and see if you wanted to do something when you were done. It wasn't until James started heading to his car that I found out you weren't coming out anytime soon and were to staying inside and practicing more. So I went and got you something to drink for when you were done." He explained, extending one arm holding a large paper cup, steam coming out of the small slit in the plastic lid, warning me just how hot it was.

Taking it I brought it to my lips and tipped it over ever so slightly so as to splash the warm liquid against my lips. Feeling them scream in protest as they were lightly scalded I knew I needed to wait a bit more before I drank it. Yet still curious my tongue darted outward swiping over my tender lips tasting the liquid.

Watching the recognition cross my face Jett quickly turned around and bent over, coming up with a bag of small marshmallows in his free hand. "And I couldn't let us share some hot chocolate without having some of these. After all, if I tried to seduce you with a half completed hot chocolate the dating police just might have to take me away." He joked, as he took a step back so I could move through the side exit and sit with him in the stands.

"Don't worry when they show I'll tell them you did everything correctly." I said while smiling, moving forward so as to be on a stabler surface than the ice. Yet while moving forward my I couldn't help but to lean towards him, the urge to flirt too strong."But.." I softly whispered, "They can leave their handcuffs, so if their not around I can punish you for them."

"And how might you plan to do that?" He came his seductive response, egging me on all the more.

"Well.." I said leaning in closer so my forehead rested against his, "Like this." With that I changed to tilt in my head, making it so our lips met. Soon the kiss deepened and while it did I couldn't help but think that while I didn't expect Jett to be the one I was with, I could quickly get used to the idea of us as a couple.

Yet as the kiss deepened my jock soon felt too tight, and I pulled back, hoping my situation wouldn't get worse. Because if it did I might just have to pause this little meeting to get changed. Then again I always did wonder what would happen if I did anything in a locker room.

"Remind me to mess up often when I'm with you, because your punishments are an exquisite torment." Jett said, pulling me out of my hormone induced reverie.

"Will do." I replied moving backwards to take a seat and cool things down before I let my hormones get the best of me.

Jett moved forward and set his hot chocolate next to me on the metal bench, before sitting down next to me. "So how many do you want?" he asked holding up the bag of marshmallows.

Popping the plastic lid off the paper cup I held it out towards him. "Just a handful please," I replied watching him fight the apparently resilient plastic bag. I couldn't help but smile as the smooth polished Jett I so often saw was wiped away before me. His usual grace replaced with the raw frustration of being outsmarted by overzealous packaging. This was the real Jett, unrefined and unpolished, and while I had only knew him for a short time I found this part of him cuter than his normally smooth attitude.

A small laugh escaped my lips when he finally sighed exasperatedly and moved the plastic up to his teeth to tear it open, finally succeeding in freeing the soft sugary pillows. I waited as he plunged his hands into the bag pulling out a large handful of the confection, pouring them into my cup and staining their pristine color with the dark brown of the coco.

"So what were you thinking about out there?" He asked, his question catching me off guard.

"How'd you know?" I wondered, _Was I really that obvious that he can read me after only one date?_

"I know a few guys on my team who do what you do. To them being out on the ice, just relaxing and letting themselves move helps them think. It lets them block out everything else and focus. You moved the same way they do, and didn't even notice me when I first came in." He explained to me.

"Okay" I said letting my gaze move down to the cup in my hands,

"So what were you sorting out?" He persisted.

"After the last week or so I have had a number of people find out I was gay, I heard how you are with your team and school, and also I started dating this really nice guy." I stated, beginning my explanation of what was about to occur in my life. " And in doing so I realized that I needed to take some advice James gave me; I needed to trust people. I also realized that I don't want to hide anymore, I want to be able to kiss you and cuddle if we're together at a friends place. And despite my wants to be normal with my friends, I'm starting to realize being normal means not lying and just being myself.

So I decided to start telling people, and the first one I plan to tell is Carlos. I know he won't have an issue with it, but I just don't know how to tell him. I mean I could sit him down and have a talk about it but I don't want to make a big deal about it, and that seems like I would be doing so. But I don't just want to wait for it to be relevant because other people might be there that I don't want to know just yet. So I was trying to figure out how to do it."

"Wow, talk about jumping into the deep end." Came Jett's astonished reply. "I know you probably don't want to hear this but, are you sure you want to do this? I mean coming out is supposed to be about you, I don't want you just doing it because of me."

"This is about me though, I mean I want this." I replied countering his worries. "I'm doing this because _I_ want to gain the freedom of being out; not hiding a relationship behind people's backs. I want to be able to stop having my friends try to set me up on awkward blind dates with this "really awesome girl they know". It's time to be me, it's time to tell the truth! Because, really... if I keep hiding like this... if I keep being scared, I'll go crazy. I need to know my real friends Jett... I don't know why but I just do." I said finishing my explanation turned rant.

"Wow, it really does sound like your ready." He replied with. "Well no matter what just know I am here for you Kendall. Good or bad, I won't turn on you." Jett's sweet words causing me to turn towards him and reward him with a quick kiss. The sensation of his lips against mine still making me smile into the kiss.

"Thank you" I said as I pulled back, happy to have found such a guy.

"It's no problem." He replied bringing his cup up to his lips to take a sip. Seeing him do this reminded me of my own forgotten coco still held in my hands. I quickly brought it up to my lips, hoping that it was no longer scalding hot as I took a sip, fighting through the now merged mass of marshmallows to taste the liquid.

"Soooo..." Jet began, breaking the silence between us. "Every year Camille's parents let her host a Halloween party. Its a sorta small affair between those of us who are close friends with her, usually there are only about twenty people there or so, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Jett hesitantly asked.

"Sure," I replied with a smile, thinking of all the trouble we could get into at a party like that. "I'd like that."

"Awesome, so do you want to do anything now or did you have plans already?" Came his second question

"I actually think it's time I stop running and talk to Carlos. Thank you for being here, and bringing the Coco." I smiled. He would probably never know just how much his impromptu meeting had helped me.

"That was nothing, after all, a little hot chocolate is a small price to pay to spend some time with you." He said leaning forward to kiss me deeply his mouth now tasting like the hot chocolate he had drank.

"I'll have to return the favor," I replied as he pulled away. I then stood up and gathered my puck and stick.

"Wait!" he called out as I was about to step back on the ice. Standing he quickly chugged the last of his drink as quick as he could before pulling out a pen and writing on the side of the paper cup. "Here," He said thrusting the cup out towards me, "Text me later tonight and we can see if we can meet up later this week."

I reached out to take the cup staring at the numbers trying to burn them into my brain. "Definitely." I replied happy to be able to have a way to contact him now, and eager to go on our second date.

" 'till tonight." I said as I stepped onto the ice.

"I'll be waiting." Came his reply as he watched me skate off to the locker room.

* * *

><p>The warm stream of the shower felt amazing on my tired body, and I had long since stopped washing myself and just let it hit me. Normally I didn't use the shower after practice or a game, preferring to use my one at home to make sure my secret wasn't revealed, but being alone in the locker room I decided it wouldn't matter. So I sat here letting my thoughts wander, my anxious mood replaced with one of determination and acceptance. I now knew what I had to do, and while the conversation with Carlos might be awkward it was the smart way to do this.<p>

Sadly the warm water wasn't an endless luxury and the shower soon became tepid, signaling that it was time to move forward with things. So turning off the water I grabbed my towel and began to dry off while walking towards my locker, not worried about running into anyone. I soon brought the towel to my head vigorously running it through my hair trying to get as much moisture absorbed as I could.

Yet my privacy was soon broken. "Knight, I need to see you in my office!" My coach screamed for me, causing me to jump what felt like 20 feet in the air as I swiftly brought my towel down from he head to hide my groin.

Turning towards his office I saw him in the doorway turning around to head back to his desk. _Well so much for being calm_. I thought while gathering myself. I hurriedly tied the towel around my waist while I was moving towards my locker. Once there I opened it and quickly pulled out my white V-neck T-shirt, black jeans and the burgundy hoodie I had left in there. Pulling them on I closed the locker, planning to get the rest of my stuff from it after I talked with coach.

My walk from my locker to his office felt like forever as I mentally prepped myself for the lecture I thought he had forgotten. As I got closer and closer to his door the shadowed entrance seemed to pull me in. The sight of coach sitting behind the bulk wooden desk in his green polo shirt, his dark hair cut short on his head, working on something calmly seemed wrong after the way he grueling put us through practice today.

Taking a breath I walked in to the room, it's gray concrete walls deadening the atmosphere, and not even the windows that looked out into the bright locker room seemed to bring any light into the room. Walking forward I pulled out one of the two uncomfortable wooden chairs on this side of the desk to sit in.

"Listen Coach," I began figuring it would be best to preempt his lecture with an apology. After all it might even get him to shorten it.

"Wait, Kendall before you start know you don't have to apologize." Coach said cutting me off. "After talking with James I'm not mad. I wish you were the one to come and talk with me about your performance on Saturday, but after hearing James's excuse for you and then seeing you and that other boy out in the rink today I think I can figure some of whats going on." He said causing me to blush furiously at being caught the way I had with Jett. I had thought we were alone after all.

"I just want you to know two things," He continued, pushing on as if I wasn't extremely embarrassed about being caught. "The first is if anything has your mind twisted up like you were on Saturday, you can always come talk to me, I promise no matter what it is I won't judge you. Your my captain, the team's leader, and if something is a problem to you then it's one for the team and I am here if you need a place to talk about it.

The second thing I want to say to you is this. I don't care who you date. This team is based on talent not frivolous things like your sexuality. So if anyone on the team ever gives you any shit about it, come to me, because I will not tolerate it. I understand you might want to try an postpone it and deal with your own problems but if you don't come to me I can't do anything, and can't give you the extra ability you may need to deal with it yourself without making things worse. Okay" He finished the lecture, completely catching me off guard. I mean I had expected a lecture but the topic was so different from what I thought it would be.

Taking a deep breath I let all the anxiety I had had about the lecture wash out of me along with the shock of its different topic. "Okay Coach, I promise if anything happens I will let you know." I replied.

"Good, now about your performance," He said, causing me to inwardly groan. _So much for thinking I get off scot-free. _I chastised myself.

"I think your example today was a good way to make up for it, so why don't we say you do an extra 50 laps after practice the rest of this week and we'll call it even." He finished with a slight smile on his face, as if he found my reaction somewhat amusing.

"Yes sir." I replied, know it was a bad idea to try and fight this. "Is that all?"

"Yes it is you can go now. Thank you for your time Kendall and I promise you can talk to me about anything, anything at all." He responded, going back to working on the papers on his desk.

Getting up I quickly left the dark room, feeling more secure in the fact that I had my coach's support when coming out to the team. _Maybe things won't be as messy as I thought they would be? _I wondered to myself as I got to my locker removing my bags and taking them with me out to my car.

My trip to Carlos's house was quicker than I wanted, part of me scared like hell for what I was about to do. Yet I wasn't going to back down, and knowing that no matter what my passion in hockey wouldn't be ruined thanks to Coach's lecture only helped my determination.

Quickly calming myself I steeled my nerves as I opened the door to my car. _This is going to happen. It's time to trust people,who've trusted me like family. It's time to stop the lying._ I repeated over and over to myself as I walked up the front steps to Carlos's house, the sun slowly setting behind me. The beaten up concrete of the steps softly crunched beneath my sneakers with each step I made.

I don't know how long I stood there, fighting the paralysis of fear that held my arms at my sides, preventing me from knocking. Yet hearing the scrambling of Carlos's siblings running right past the door broke that trance, and I somehow found the courage to bring my hand up and knock. It wasn't long before the door opened up, a surprised Carlos standing on the other side of it.

"Hey" he simply stated, the confusion in his voice betraying the questions he was holding back.

"Hey Carlos," I began my heart pounding in my chest over what I was about to do. "Do you have a second to talk?"

"Yeah sure, let me just get my coat and we can walk to the park, from the look on your face I'm guessing this is serious and I don't know if we'll get any privacy here with my brothers and sisters running around." And with that he ushered me in while walking backwards to get to his closet.

"Carlos, Who was that?" Came his mother's cry as I closed the door behind me.

"It was Kendall, Mom!" He cried back to her while leaning backwards to shout behind the closet door. "He needs to talk with me and It sounds important so we're going to head to the park!"

"Will you boys be long?" She questioned, earning me a questioning glance from Carlos. Not quiet sure how long this would take with me having to dredge the courage out of myself and then deal with Carlos's reaction after. So I just shrugged my shoulders letting my friend know of my baffled state.

"No clue!" he shouted back to her after my response, pulling his black leather jacket out of the closet.

"Well dinner will be in an hour, try to be home by then Carlito!"She yelled back to him. Immediately after her response there was a loud noise as if something large had just fallen to the ground, causing a commotion that seemed to be the signal for us to leave.

"Hurry," Carlos said while ushering me out the door now, "Before she asks for help and we'll be stuck here till midnight wrangling them." And with that he closed the door behind us pulling me down the steps with him and continuing on until we were a good two to three houses away from him, the park only about a block away.

"Sorry about that." He said as he finally let go of my arm, his pace slowing to that of a walk as he shrugged the jacket over his black and green striped shirt. "But I've been helping my mom with them since I got home from practice and I swear I sometimes wish I was an only child!" He vented to me, his frustration like all his emotions practically worn on his sleeve.

"But anyways, you said you needed to talk with me. So what's going on, and should I be worried?" He asked me, causing the anxiety I had ignored when thinking about his family to return, and sadly I think it brought some friends with it too. We walked in silence for a minute or two, crossing the metal fence that boxed in the park and headed straight towards the swings.

_Why does this have to be so hard damn it!_ I internally shouted at myself, wishing this was just over with. "ummm... Well you don't need to be worried, or at least I don't think you do but then again I'm not quiet sure here." I started, answer his second question. "As for what I need to talk with you about, well umm...yeah..." I said as we reached the swings, pausing to take a seat, and then was unable to say more, my fear gripping my insides with an icy cold hand.

"Okay... you were right about one thing, umm yeah doesn't have me too worried here." Carlos interrupted my silence with, trying to lighten the mood, and I have to admit I couldn't help but smile. Some of my fear washing out of me as I did so.

No, I don't suppose it would." I quipped back, unable to stay awkward with Carlos joking beside me. "But in all seriousness," I began again, the somber quality of the conversation coming back. "What if I had kept a secret from you Carlos; something big. Not life or death big, but only a couple steps away from that."

"Wow that's a big secret to keep." He commented during my pause, scaring me even more. _Damn it I'm going to do this!_ I screamed at my own emotions.

"Yeah, it is, but I was sorta scared to tell anyone, hell even now part of me is screaming not to tell you, but I'm not going to listen. If things had stayed the same I don't know when I would have said anything to you but because things have changed recently I thought it better to man up and tell you rather than to just let you find out." I began again, skirting the edge of the topic.

"You see," I quickly followed up my statement with, determined to get this out before Carlos could say something else. "There's a reason you never see me going on dates Carlos, and it's not because I'm picky. Well I am a little but not in the way I've let you all think. It's not just most girls I'm not attracted to but all. You see I'm gay Carlos." I said, finally happy to have gotten the words past my lips.

"Wow...just...wow." Carlos said beside me, the squeak of the cold chains filling the silence as I sat there beside him, watching him process it all. Being patient was never my specialty, but having to do so while watching one of my best friends process one of my biggest secrets was even worse. I wanted him to scream, yell, hug me, anything but this silence. Yet, none of that happened, my usually exuberant friend for once shocked into speechlessness.

_Say something damn it anything!_ My mind screamed out, forcing me to use every ounce of willpower I had to keep it from actually crossing my lips.

"So how long have you known?" he finally asked, breaking the silence. Yet his face stunningly revealed nothing, and that worried me more than anything else. I normally had a clue to how Carlos was feeling, his face always betraying his emotions.

"Since around seventh grade," I responded, wishing for some sort of reaction. "I sorta realized it when you all were all having issues talking with the girl you suddenly had a crush on, and I was dealing with the same sort of speechlessness but only with some of the guys in our class instead.

I tried to fight it for so long that it wasn't until we started high school that I came to some terms with it. I never wanted to be this way, but unfortunately it's something I can't change, its just a part of me." I told him, hoping he'd understand and that me and James didn't misjudge his reaction.

"Okay." came his only reply, disheartening me even more.

So I sat and waited again. Until finally what seemed like twenty minutes had passed, although in reality it was probably at most five. "I was hoping you could accept me. That telling you this wouldn't end our friendship but only strengthen it." I said to him somewhat sad that it seemed like I had misjudged him. "But I understand if you don't feel the same." I finished with, getting up off the cold rubber seat of the swing and beginning to walk back to my car.

"WAIT!" He shouted at me after I had only take a few steps away. "I don't hate you Kendall. You're my friend, I mean how many hard times have you been there for me! I'm sorry I was quiet but I was processing it all, looking for clue, signs, anything that you might have given me to see this secret, because I should have been there for you, I should have been able to help you like you've helped me in the past!" He shouted at me, tears threatening to fall from the edge of his eyes. "You're my friend and that won't change, the secret is no where near close to being big enough to end a friendship over 10 years in the making."

I never thought I'd experience such a relief as I had at that moment, hearing him say those words: _"you're my friend and that won't change."_ It was a response that fit Carlos completely, and it was the response I had hoped for every time I thought of telling him. Only now that I had the courage to do so was I able to see my hopes become a reality.

Yet it still left me stunned, and speechless. Just standing there looking at him, a smile I didn't even want to fight plastered itself on my face. Yet I couldn't do more, the feeling of relief seemed to have frozen my brain.

"Get over here!" Carlos called to my frozen from as he stood up, opening his arms to hug me. Following his orders I did so, stepping right into his hug while wrapping my own arms around him.

"Thank you," I said embracing him, the feeling of human contact comforting me, washing away the fear that had infected me during this conversation.

"Who are you kidding Kendall, I should be thanking you." He said as he slowly ended the embrace. "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me about this side of you. I promise I will keep your secret if you want me to."

His last statement had me nodding to let him know that's what I wanted. After all it was evident from the way our conversation had gone that I was far from being fully out.

"Cool," Came his response. "So I think we should start heading back then."

"Sure" I replied as I stepping along side him and following his pace back. The resulting walk back was filled with a silence, but it didn't feel awkward or heavy like it had before. I knew how he felt, and James was right he didn't have an issue with me.

It wasn't until we were only a few houses away from his that Carlos stopped walking. "So before we go back I have to ask. Who else knows about you?" He questioned.

"Well out of the people you know there's James, and Camille." I said listing the two people I knew he would have no problem remembering

"And the people I don't know?" he wondered.

"Well you sorta know him just not to well, and that's Jett." I told him.

"Wait how the hell did he find out?" Carlos wondered, apparently curious as to why he ranked below Jett in the telling people column.

Pausing for a moment I wondered just how much I should tell Carlos, and after thinking it over for a while I realized that Jett wasn't in the closet. So, it was that coupled with not wanting to lie to Carlos again that only left me with the option of telling the truth.

"He sorta figured me out on his own and asked me out on a date." I replied, giving him a simplified version of the story.

"So wait, does that make you guys... boyfriends now? Wow talk about things you never expected to say to someone, boyfriends..." Carlos asked me, the weirdness of the situation still fresh between us.

"No, we've just went on one date." I told him. "Although I can see us getting to that point very quickly." A dopey smile forcing itself on my face as I said my last sentence.

"Okay there," he said hesitantly. "lets head on back now." So we walked down the last few house to his, where his siblings were running around outside in the last gleams of the twilight, their mother sitting on the porch watching them all.

"Kendall!" She called seeing me, jumping up and walking over to us, her arms out stretched to envelop me in the hug she usually gave.

"Hello Ms. Garcia" I said while stepping into her hug, unable to stop myself from being happy about the things that haven't changed.

"Will you be staying for dinner Kendall? I made extras just in case you wanted to." Ms. Garcia warned me.

"Sadly I need to get home for dinner," I replied. "I haven't been home since practice and my mom is probably wondering where I am."

"Okay dear, I'm sure these monsters will eat your portion with no issue." She said while gesturing to her younger children running around the yard in what looked like a game of tag.

"I'm sure they will." I laughed back at her, remembering how quickly they devoured everything the last time we had a dinner at her place. "Thank you for the offer though." I said while taking a step towards my car.

"See you tomorrow Carlos." I called to him as I turned around to face him. Steadily walking backwards to my car I waved goodbye, a smile on my face.

"See ya then!" He yelled back while smiling. I then paused to watch him begin to help his mother try and get his siblings back inside the house. The sight made me begin to miss my own family and so I quickly turned and went to my car, ready to head on home.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you all enjoyed and for those of you itching for some Kogan through all this Kett, this is my warning to you that you don't have to wait much longer as it will begin next chapter. (I know naughty author giving away my plot turns, but I figured with all the concern I'm getting I should announce it). I also ask that if you enjoyed it please do review as each one helps me to keep on working, knowing that there is someone out there enjoying my work! Till next chapter!<strong>


	10. Thought The Weekend Was Going To Be Fun

Hi all, I'm sooo sorry for the really long delay between the chapters, I've had a crazy eventful semester. As always I want to thank, KEALY KAMES, lilygirl42001, gleechild, SweetyBird282, icanloveyoumorethanthis, Morte Giver, Rhett9, Benjaminsteven, unchartedfate, Aihime195, bubzchoc, shogoki17, and poeticjustice13. Thanks to you guys I have over a hundred reviews for this story. So again Thank you guys so much.

* * *

><p>His lips pressed on mine, igniting a passion in me I never knew existed. I wrapped my arms around him, feeling the tight lean muscles that lay underneath the layers of fabric, layers that were between me and what I so desperately wanted; what I was going to have. I pulled back, opening my eyes to see his questioning coffee gaze looking back.<p>

"I never thought this would happen." I said to him, watching a serene expression cross his face.

"Wait!" I quickly said as he opened his mouth to speak. "Don't say anything Logan, Don't ruin this moment with words. Let me show you how I feel instead." and with that I brought my lips crashing back into his. My hands quickly found themselves underneath his shirt, feeling the soft gentle curves of his abs and pecs. His skin was as smooth as velvet beneath my fingers, yet it burned like molten metal, and I knew that underneath that velvet skin resided a hard strength. One that I had experienced many times as it crashed into my body on the ice. Knowing that, knowing how hard this soft body could be only turned me on more, making me deepen the kiss as I plunged my tongue into his waiting mouth.

His stifled moan was an exquisite sound which I thought rivaled any music I could have heard, and having drawn it from him once I was determined to hear it again; to have its soft dulcet tones cry out in ways I had only fantasized about before.

I quickly withdrew my hands from their exploration of his chest to grip his shirt, and pulled. Breaking the kiss I watched his surprised expression disappear behind the dark fabric of his shirt; only to reappear again seconds later. Gently pushing him backwards, a bed caught his fall as I removed my own shirt and followed, determined to feel the warmth of his skin burn against my own.

Bringing our lips back together again, I brought my hands to his side, dragging them upwards and causing him to squirm the slightest little bit. Not wanting to ruin the moment tickling him I dragged my hands upwards, grabbing his and pushing them against the bed, grasping at his wrists to pin him below me, and once I had him good and secure that's when I broke the kiss.

Yet my lips didn't leave his skin, but softly kissed a trail across his cheek and down to the crook of his neck where I quickly flicked my tongue over the sensitive skin there; earning me another moan. Wanting another I continues my assault on his neck, my tongue and teeth ever so gently playing with the tender spot, the resulting noises making my dick throb against it's denim prison. I swore I could probably cum just from the sounds alone, but I didn't want this to end so quickly, so I backed off. Instead moving my lips to make featherlight kisses across his chest, moving downwards.

As I made my way downward I marveled at the state of his body. The perfectly smooth skin, the iron hard muscles, the little bit of hair that extended down from his belly button to hide beneath his jeans, only making me want to tear them off more and find out just where it lead. I pulled back, breaking the contact between us just to stare for a moment. This man, the man I had wanted since I first saw him on the ice, was finally beneath me, and the sight was more glorious than words could describe.

Moving back up I kissed him on his lips again, grinding my hard crotch into his own, causing him to arch into me, grinding out dicks harder into each other.

The feeling of his dick pressed into my own was too much, and I soon pulled back, sending my hands in a direct line to his belt. Deftly removing it, I unbuttons his jeans, feeling the heat of his crotch against my hands as I did so. Swiftly unzippering it I grabbed the fabric at his waist and pulled taking his pants and boxers off at once. Revealing below me a sight I had only fantasized about, and even then my fantasies didn't do it justice.

* * *

><p>My body bolted upright in the dark room, cold sweat coating every inch of it. My boxers wet as well but with something that I feared was a little stickier than the sweat that covered the rest of me. Sighing as I let the shock of waking up as I did wash away as I oriented myself, finally noticing the soft light coming through the windows to illuminate my body, and let me know where I was. It was because of that soft light that I immediately knew my surroundings weren't my room. Instead I was on the floor of James's room, the white walls covered in posters clearly visible thanks to the streetlight that shown through the unshaded windows.<p>

Next to me was Jame's bed where he and Carlos were fast asleep, having won the coin toss for the soft mattress. On the other side lay his TV and Xbox, his games scattered in a disorganized pile around it. Looking behind me I saw the windows unshaded like normal. In doing so I saw that the light coming through them was not solely from the harsh glare of the streetlight, but also from soft golden glittering of the dawn.

_ My god it's way to early to be awake._ I groaned to myself, annoyed that my dreams had decided now was a good time to be awake. _Why couldn't I have had the dream wake me up around noon?_ I wondered as I lay back down, gathering the covers on top of me as my head collided with the pillow I'd been using earlier. My mind to occupied to think about changing into dryer more comfortable clothing.

Yet, it wasn't even ten seconds later that I found myself getting up and throwing the covers off me, knowing that there was no use trying to get back to sleep, my mind racing as it tried to understand and recall every last second of my dream. So, I quickly gathered my bag and opened the door, looking up and down the hall before sneaking to the bathroom. Thankfully it was empty, and I quickly rushed out, determined not to be caught in the awkward situation of meeting either of James's parents with my cum soaked boxers.

Once in the bathroom I pulled my clothes I had packed for this morning out; blue jeans, and a grey V-neck shirt, complete with a pair of black boxers. Shedding my currently sticky underwear I grabbed some toilet paper to wipe the rest of the cold sticky cum off my body. Quickly finishing I threw the used paper in the toilet and flushed it away, leaving my underwear as the only evidence of my dream. Staring daggers at it I finally decided I wanted it out of my sight, and shoved it to the bottom of my bag, burying it under the rest of my my bag now, I pulled my clothing on, the soft cotton fabric wrapping around me like an armor, protecting me from my own thoughts for the moment.

I gently opened the door to the bathroom, able to see the rest of the hall from its door I noticed I was still alone, and not wanting to change that I snuck through the house, going down the stairs, leaving my bag temporarily forgotten on the sink. Taking a quick left once down the stairs I walked through a short hall to enter the kitchen, it's stainless steel appliances and shimmering black granite counter tops giving it a ethereal feeling in the dawn light. But this was not my destination and so I quickly blew through it, heading straight to the sliding glass doors that lead to the deck and back yard.

Opening the door I stepped out, a thin layer of cold dew meeting my foot before the even colder wood sent chills through it.

"Fuck" I muttered to myself, finally realizing I had left my shoes in James's room in my hurry to get out of there. "Well Looks like I only have one option now." I said aloud to myself as I pushed forward, my desire to be alone and feel the gentle wind through my hair more important to me right now than keeping my feet warm.

Moving forward I soon descended the small stairway off the deck, feeling the grass softly crunch beneath my feet as I headed towards the one big oak tree in the fenced in yard. The feeling felt oddly satisfying as each step awarded another soft noise to penetrate the silence. It wasn't until I got just under the tree did I suddenly draw back and hiss, feeling the rough edges of a stone press into the soft soles of my foot.

Not wanting to step on the same stone again I decided I was close enough and turned around, letting myself fall backwards to lean on the tree. Letting gravity take it's hold I slowly slid down the rough bark, it's course texture massaging my sore muscles as I did so.

_Why, just why do I have to be hung up on a straight guy?_ I finally let myself wonder. I mean I had this perfectly, cute, nice, and adorable guy who wanted me. So why then why couldn't my subconscious let me move on, why couldn't my dreams be of doing naughty things with him. _Nooooo, I instead had to think about Logan naked, Logan writhing beneath me as we ground our crotches together, Logan..._ realizing where this was going, and feeling the tightness returning to my jeans I shook my head, doing everything I could to blank my mind and push the thoughts out.

"I like Jett, damn it." I said loudly, hoping my subconscious was listening, but all I got back was the soft hoot of an owl. _Great now I have to learn how to say Jett in owl._ I sarcastically shot at myself hoping to vent some of the frustration I felt.

I don't know how long I sat there mulling the same damn thoughts over in my head, but It wasn't until the soft hoot of the owl was gone and the sounds of people waking up in the neighborhood and preforming their daily routines did I seem to emerge from my mind, thoroughly exhausted.

_Well at least I got myself somewhere_. I concluded happy that mind mind wanted to head back to what I hoped would be a blissful dreamless sleep. Pulling my scrunched up form off the ground, I quietly stretched to work the kinks out of my cramped muscles. _Now time to get a few more hours of precious sleep_. I hoped as I yawned, beginning my trek back through the yard and towards the house, the slick grass giving way beneath my feet. Swiftly moving up the steps I moved across the cold deck, determined to get back inside without anyone realizing where I was. So I silently pulled the glass door open, quietly stepping through and slowly closing it, hoping to avoid notice.

"G'morning Kendall" I heard from behind me causing me to quickly jump up. My wet feet slid out from under me on the linoleum floor as gravity pulled me back down, causing me to wind up ass first on the floor.

"Ohh honey are you okay?" Ms. Diamond exclaimed, her voice filled with worry as she ran towards my fallen form, her slipped feet barely making any noise as she moved.

"Well that hurt." I said, while pulling myself up, my pride injured much worse than my body. After all she had to have been sitting right in front of me when I came in, and I was too busy focused on being quiet to notice her sitting there in her neon pink bathrobe.

"I'm so sorry Kendall dear, I didn't mean to scare you like that!" She continued to apologize to me.

"No it's okay Ms. Diamond, I was just so focus on not trying to wake you that I didn't realize you were there."

"Why were you even out there Kendall, I mean honestly it's freezing out there and you didn't even have a jacket let alone a decent pair of shoes. Are you just trying to get sick?" She started interrogating me.

"No I wasn't trying to get sick, Ms. D, I just had something I needed to think about was all." I replied hoping she's let it drop at that and let me get back to sleep.

"Really, and what was just so important that you needed to think out in the freezing cold hmmm?" She asked back while she turned around and walked towards the cup of coffee she had left on the table.

"It was nothing important really Ms. D, I'm sorry I worried you, I'll head back to bed now." I said praying for the sleep I so desperately wanted.

"Kendall, Kendall, Kendall." She mused while shaking her head back and forth before turning around. "I'm here if you ever really need to talk, ya know. I promise I don't bite and who knows I might even surprise you and be able to help." She offered consolingly.

"No, really it's alright –" I began to brush her off before I stopped myself due to her disapproving look. "Okay it's not alright, but it's not something I really want to get into either I'm sorry." Finishing my statement I began to walk away hoping the subject was finally done.

"So it's boy troubles then." She came out with causing me to stop in my tracks instantly, my body going rigid as I balled my hands into fists. I don't think I ever felt as mad as I did in that moment. I had trusted James with my secret, the only one I asked him to keep and what does he do, but tells his mother for Christ sake! And who might she have told!

"How do you know?!" I spat out through gritted teeth, using every last ounce of self control I had not to run upstairs and punch James.

"He didn't tell me if that's what you think Kendall." She began with as I turned around to face her.

"I had you figured out a long time ago, when James was all over girls and you were using a 3 foot stick to keep them off of you. As for confirmations well you just gave me it. So don't get all angry at me young man, I'm only trying to help you, even if you obviously would rather slowly kill yourself in the cold than accept it." She shot back at me causing a blush to slowly creep onto my face as I felt like an idiot for overreacting.

I should have been calmer after all, I did want to start telling people, and she was right I needed help here. After all I was outside thinking in the cold for god knows how long and I had gotten no where.

"Have you told anyone else?" I asked her still worried on how far my secret had traveled. After all if I needed to make sure she wasn't a blabber mouth before I told her more info.

"The only one who knows my suspicions is my husband Kendall, and if you want I'll let him just think that they are suspicions, Okay. I'll keep this morning just between you and me if you want. Now would you like some coffee to drink while we talk?" She asked.

"Who said I was going to talk?" I asked back suddenly feeling defensive over her assuming attitude.

"Because you look like you need it, now sit down." She calmly ordered back, her tone filled with the assumption I'd follow her orders and do things her way like she was used to. I truly thought about walking away because of this, I really did. I wanted to, at least until that voice from the back of my head decided to stick it's nose into things. _Do you really want to let your pride get in the way of helping you?_ It asked me.

With that simple sentence I felt more like an idiot for considering walking away that I did at Ms. Diamond's chastisement. So I swallowed my pride and walked towards the simple kitchen table, it's light colored wood greeting me as I sat down, waiting for Ms. Diamond to pour a cup of coffee for me.

"Thank you." I said as I calmly accepted the coffee from her, bring it to my lips to test the temperature of the bitter liquid.

"Do you want cream or sugar with that?" She asked as I did so, the scalding liquid warming my numb body from the inside.

"No thank you." I responded with as she sat back down.

"Okay, Now Kendall tell me what's driving you so crazy?" She asked. I waited a second after that loaded question and realizing I was going to talk, my own mind wiping away my defiant attitude, I took a deep breath.

"Well.." I began starting to tell the whole story of my crush, and then the plan and how it backfired at first and his acceptance to be civil recently. I also told her of how Jett came into my life and confirmed the crush was pointless with his comments, and how nice he had been to me. I liked him, but I knew the like wasn't like it should be. All it would talk is one word from Logan and I would go to him, except that word would never happen because he was straight.

".. But you see Ms. D I still can't get him out of my mind." I said, finishing up my explanation. "I know he's straight yet I still dream about him. It was actually a dream about him tonight that had me outside trying to figure out what to do." I finished with, my eyes staring into the black puddle of coffee in my hands, it's deep color only reminding me of Logan's gaze.

"Well..." She began her voice filled with awe, " It sounds like you have a pretty complicated situation here. I just have one question for you in all this. Has the boy you like told you straight out that he is straight?" She finished her question, causing my head to shoot up from the coffee and look at her in shock.

"No he'll barely say three words to me normally. But what does that have to do with this anyways, I mean Jett told me he was straight anyways." I repeated to her, completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Well honey I think you should ask him. I mean getting the words from his mouth might help resolve things. After all at least then you'll know if you should chase him or you never had a shot. I mean if you really can't get him out of your head you should find out right from the source and not from another guy who likes you. After all, he might like you so much he'll lie to you just so you will be with him instead." She explained to me, leaving me there shocked.

"Jett wouldn't do that!" I countered back, suddenly feeling extremely defensive over him.

"You would know best Kendall, I don't know what this boy would do, but if it were me I wouldn't settle for anything but the truth from the horses mouth." She replied. I don't know how long I sat there stunned at her word. They made so much sense and yet how on earth would I get the chance to ask Logan if he was gay. I mean I barely got him to agree to being civil with me, let alone answer such a personal question.

Sighing I slow stood up from the table, the chair squeaking as it slid backwards across the floor. "Thank you for the advice Ms. D, I'll really think about it, but I need to get some more sleep now." I exhaustively said, the voice in the back of my head going crazy at this new idea.

"It's not problem dear, and I'm always here for you if you need to talk. I promise I won't tell anyone your secrets." She said to me as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Thanks," I quietly said, while turning around to head towards the door and heading back to James's room. _And I thought this weekend was going to be fun_. I though sarcastically as I lied down and pulled the covers over me. Instead I now have to ask a guy who hates me one of his biggest secrets and see if I want him or the guy who's chasing after me._ Why couldn't I have gotten a simple love life?_ I questioned myself as sleep began to embrace me with it's comforting arms again.

* * *

><p>Pulling my car into Camille's driveway I put it in park, quickly pulling out my phone, and checking it. <em>Still no message<em>. I thought as I stared at the unchanged screen.

The rest of my day had been slow after I woke up from my nap. And while the day's activities were slow as I hung around with the guys for a bit before going home to get changed and ready for the party, my mind had been running faster than a sports car in a drag race.

Ms. Diamond's words kept going through my mind. _Find out for sure._ I kept mulling that thought over in my mind while I had tried to get in touch with Jett to find out when he was coming to the party, not wanting to feel completely alone here without him. Yet, I had gotten no response from him. No text. No call. NOTHING! No hint as to when I would see him. So I had decided to suck it up and just head over.

Walking to the doorway I had really begun to hope Jett had warned Camille about inviting me, not wanting to seem as if I was crashing her party. Holding onto this hope I extended my arm and rang the doorbell, waiting for yet another eternity, before the red door. But just as my imagination began to run wild it swung open.

"Hey Kendall!" Camille vibrantly called out to me while holding onto the door to keep balance. "Jett's not here yet but he should be soon, everyone else is!"

"Cool," I calmly replied hoping my inner panic didn't show through.

"Yeah, so come on in and PAAARRTAAYY!" She called out loudly, confirming just how drunk she was to me. Stepping inside I closed the door behind me and followed the swaying Camille down to her basement where the party apparently was.

Upon entering the spacious room again I saw many of the faces I saw here last time, with a few others I didn't really know. I also spotted the drink table which as I expected held more than some soda. Knowing it would help relax my nerves I made a direct beeline towards it, hoping a shot of rum or two would calm me down enough until Jett arrived.

Reaching the table I grabbed a red plastic cup and began to reach out for the bottle of rum, but just as my hand wrapped around the cool glass bottle another one grabbed my wrist. I followed the arm attached to my wrist to see James there, a determined look in his eyes.

"Key's" he simply demanded of me.

"What, I'm not going to drink to much, I'll be fine by the time the night ends." I responded with, after all it was one glass I didn't want to get drunk tonight, not with this being the long awaited reunion between Jett and me. After all we had only been able to text all week our schedules not working out with each other.

"Yeah well my mom said if you were going to drink I was to take your keys. I have no idea why, she wouldn't explain, but she insisted I do this so hand them over or let go of the rum, I've already cleared you crashing here with Camille so you don't have to worry." he argued back. Taking a moment to think I realized that there was no use arguing with him and I could always get a ride with Jett later if I needed it. So I reached into my pocket and pulled out my car key, handing it over to him so he could release my hand.

And with that I took the rum and added a small amount to my drink, determined to keep mostly sober so I wouldn't embarrass myself in front of Jett. After all I wanted to make sure I didn't do something to completely embarrass myself because I was drunk.

So I took my lightly spiked drink and went over to the big TV to see what everyone was playing. It turns out it was Rockband, and so I stayed in the back watching for a little bit, letting others play. Instead I kept checking my phone, wondering when I would hear from Jett that he was here.

I don't know how long I waited and watched the game before Camille came up to me and grabbed my phone from my hand. "He'll be here don't worry!" she said while grabbing my arm and pulling me with her to a microphone.

"Here we need another vocalist!" she said shoving the mic at me. I quietly grabbed it knowing it was smarter to not argue with a drunk girl, and so I was surprised when I saw Logan come over and grab a the third mic, his usual scowl replaced with a slightly amused smirk at my situation.

"Eleven" Was all he said to me as he turned his attention to the screen, the song starting up. Quickly following his and Camille's example I began to sign along the song with them, our voices working surprisingly well together to achieve the harmonies the game gave us. It was this reason, or at least Camille said it was, that when the song was over I was not allowed to let someone else sing. So I sat there with the two of them, the three of us working together song by song. It wasn't until I finished my drink was I able to take a short break with orders to return the moment I had my refill.

When I got to the table that I knew my break would be longer than Camille thought, because while there was rum still left it seemed all the soda at the table was gone. So I turned around and walked towards the group, hoping to be able to steal Camille for a second.

Instead I found her singing a slow duet with James, the two of them singing the romantic lyrics to each other. So I quickly glanced around, finding Logan, sitting on the couch a few feet away from them with an almost disgusted look on his face. I couldn't help but smile at it as I walked towards him, his gaze stuck on the two of them as if he was judging how good a couple they'd be from their song.

"Hey, do you know where any more soda might be?" I questioned him, causing him to pull his attention away from the saccharine scene.

"What?" he asked me, clearly lost in thought enough to not hear my words.

"I was wondering if you knew where I could find some more soda?" I asked him again, watching the realization of my question cross his face.

"Ohh yeah, come with me." he said while getting up, gesturing me to follow him as he walked up the stairs and towards the kitchen. As we entered the room I couldn't help but smile as I watched him walk right over to the counter Camille had cornered me against my last time I was in here. Yet this time I smiled instead of being afraid as I watched Logan bend down and open a door, unknowingly presenting his cute ass to me. _I really do need to find out if he's straight._ I thought to myself while staring.

"Shooooryuuukenn!" Soon blasted out of Logan's pants as I stared, breaking my train of thought.

"Ohh yeah!" he said pulling himself back up and reaching into his pocket.

"I think this is yours," He said while pulling my phone out and presenting it back to me. "Camille sorta left it lying on the couch and I didn't think you'd want it to get lost between the cushions."

"Thanks," I quietly said, my calm exterior masking the panic that ran though my mind as I wondered if he looked through it. I so did not need him reading the conversations me and James had texted, calling him captain hottie all throughout them.

Quietly I shoved the phone back in my pocket, hoping my secrets were still secret. Meanwhile, Logan had gone back to bending over and searching through the cabinet to get us some more soda.

"Here ya go." He exclaimed while pulling out a number of bottles of coke and orange soda. "This should last us till the rest of the night." he said while holding some bottles of his own.

"Cool" I replied calmly, hoping my voice didn't betray my panicked state.

"Let's go bring these downstairs." he suggested, completely unaware as he walked past me to head back towards to basement. I went to follow him, smiling as I enjoyed this non-bitter side of him. It seemed like my challenge to him was paying off as he was not longer yelling or making snide remarks towards me. _Now here's hoping he stays that way. _My inner voice prayed.

Once getting down to the basement though we were greeted by a disgruntled Camille. "Where have you guys been! Me and James had to sing the last couple of songs on our own!" She exaggeratedly called out to us.

"Well someone had to show him where the soda was while you were flying in the clouds." Logan responded bemused with her, holding up the bottles we had gotten as if to prove his innocents.

"Well go put those down and come back!" She called out drunkenly towards us, before quickly turning her attention back to the game.

No sooner had we gotten to the table though as we heard her shouting "Logan it's our song get you ass over here!"

Glancing over towards him I saw a sheepish expression on his face. "One sec!" he called out to her, hurrying past me to dump the sodas on the table unceremoniously. Running across the room to her after. Watching this I sorta laughed inside. Who knew the tough hockey captain took orders so well from a girl who wasn't even his girlfriend. Then again an angry Camille was a scary sight, let alone a drunk angry Camille, so I guess Logan had a reason for his actions.

I soon made it to the drink table and laid my own sodas down on it before I picked up the bottle Logan had dumped. I then began to open a bottle of coke to make my drink when my pants began to scream to me.

Pulling out my phone I checked my screen finally seeing a message from Jett. I think I set a record speed for opening a text as I used my phone, desperate to see what he said. Yet, the words didn't inspire me but crushed my mood.

**Kendall, I'm sorry I haven't messaged you back but I've been at the hospital all day. Don't worry I'm not hurt but my dad had a heart attack this morning and I've been with him and my family. He's okay, it was a minor one from what the doctors are saying, but sadly I won't be making it to the party tonight. I'll call you tomorrow when I'm free. Again I'm so sorry to have to ditch our date tonight. **

Reading the message I quickly shoved my phone back in my pocket and picked up the bottle of rum and began to pour. Yet, unlike last time I did not stop with a small amount of it in my cup but let it fill the red plastic container until it was over halfway filled, splashing a small amount of coke in on top of it to hide just how strong the drink was. _If I don't have to make a good impression I might as well have fun._ I thought sadly.

Taking a big swig of my drink I walked back to my singing partners. Seeing Logan holding my mic out to me, while everyone waited for me to get ready to start the next song, I reached out and took it, while taking another drink from my cup. Within the next five songs I downed my drink, the words on the screen swimming in my vision a little more as I kept drinking. We could have done only one or two more songs after I finished my concoction than we heard Camille's Parents call down the stairs. "Okay everyone it's midnight, if you aren't sleeping here it's time to head home!"

"Awwww," came the chorus of responses as Rockband was turned off and people began to pack up and leave. Feeling a little too drunk to feel safe walking I sat down on the couch where I waited, watching everyone else.

"So what happened to your date?" James said as he sat down next to me.

"Family emergency" I replied, not wanting to spawn questions I didn't have answers to yet.

"Ouch, you okay dude?" He replied, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, just trying to forget about it right now." I told him.

"Cool well if there is anything I can do let me know man."

"Well..." I Said seeing the opportunity, "Could you get me another drink?" I asked hoping the second one would help fuzzy my mind even more.

"No problem Kendall, I'll be right back." He replied while getting up to help me. I watched him go hoping he would make the drink a strong one. Yet, my absent mind was soon summoned away as my name was called out causing me to turn my head.

"Catch!" Called Logan to me as he tossed a black ball towards me. Quickly I tried to catch it, my drunken reflexes betraying me and causing the ball to slip through my hands and crash into my stomach.

Grunting as it hit me, I quickly looked down to inspect what Logan tossed to me. Picking it up I saw it wasn't just a black ball but a magic eight ball. I looked at the screen to see what fortune it had given me, and instead I saw the words "I wish for..." staring back at me.

"What?" I wondered allowed while looking up a Logan, hoping he could answer why my supposed future was blank. Yet my confused face only seemed to inspire amusement, causing Logan to start laughing at me.

"What?" I asked at him as James slid down next to me.

"It's a truth or dare eight ball." James explained to me. "Your supposed to do or reply to whatever it says."

"Fine, I wish for..." I started letting everything I wanted to cross through my mind. Yet each idea that passed through seemed more and more dangerous to say with Logan sitting there. I mean I just got him to start talking with me without hating me, I didn't need to jump up and down on the already thin ice of our friendship like a crazy person having a conniption fit.

"I wish for..." I repeated still stalling, and looking around now, trying to find something decent to cover. Looking to my side I saw two red cups in James's hands and knew exactly what to say. "I wish for my drink." I said holding out my hand towards my friend.

"Fine, chicken, here's your drink, next time you won't get such a cop-out answer" James said handing me my cup.

"We'll see" I said while taking a drink, and smiling when I tasted a good amount of rum in the drink. "Until then...catch" I called lightly tossing the ball at James. And thus we began to pass the ball around the group of people still left at Camille's house.

I don't know how much time passed as we played with the magic eight dare ball, but eventually it was tossed aside for more creative ideas, the limited scope of the balls questions not satisfying the drunken crowd. And so we entered a true game of truth and dare. Slowly going around our smallish circle.

It was fun watching everyone preform their crazy dares, from a simple striptease that Logan dared Camille to the dare that made James smack himself three times while singing I'm a little teapot. Meanwhile I got to know some more about these people I was quickly becoming friends with. Each truth letting me see deeper into the core of this group.

I was just starting to get comfortable watching the rest of the action before me when Camille turned her attention towards me. "Kendall, truth or dare?" She asked, catching me off guard. I looked around real quick noticing the expectant stares looking back at me, waiting for my answer. Looking back at Camille I weighed my options before deciding that I was feeling bold. "Dare!" I challenged her back, wondering what sort of dare she'd come up with.

I soon regretted my bravado though as an impish smile crossed her face. "I dare you to kiss Logan." She stated.

"What?!" I called back while looking over towards where Logan was sitting on the other couch, his expression mimicking mine.

"You heard me Kendall, I mean after all the fighting between you two I think it's time you kissed and made up, so go on and do it. And don't make it a sad two second sort of thing, when I say kiss I mean really kiss him." She came back with mischievously, causing me to wonder how long she had taken to plan this.

Taking a breath, I felt my heart racing as my mind was torn between fear and desire over this turn of events. I mean if I did this there was a chance that I might be outing myself to the rest of these people. I mean I could always play it off as a drunken dare but still. And then how would Jett react to this? _Then again we are just dating, and not even exclusively as far as I know, _I thought to myself, _and this might be my only chance to do this. My one moment to kiss Logan._..

My hormones quickly won the argument inside my head and I decided that even though it wasn't my plan I was going to go along with it.

"Fine," I came back with, getting up and drunkenly walking over towards Logan's seat. Once I got there I quickly mounted him, putting my knees on either sides of his legs, putting my head a good few inches above his so I was looking down to him. Yet, just as I was about to lean down and kiss him I was suddenly moving, my back hitting the soft cushion of the sofa.

_ What the hell?_ I thought as I tried to figure out what happened. Trying to think through the alcoholic haze that clouded my mind made me realize that my current predicament had happened because Logan had deftly moved my drunken body so as to put me beneath him. His knees were now pushing my legs open, my hands pinned at the wrist up against the top of the couch cushions, causing me to feel completely vulnerable beneath him.

Suddenly scared this dare had gone to far for him I began to struggle, determined to be able to defend myself if he started punching. But my struggles were useless under Logan's grip, a devilish grin plastered across his face. Leaning down he placed his head just next to mine so his mouth lined up with my ear.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this Knight," he coarsely whispered to me, "and I plan on having this kiss my way, so you can stop your struggling, it won't help." he finished with. His words slightly slurred, letting me know I wasn't the only one drunk in this equation. And with that he pulled back so his head was back above mine and kissed me, his lips crashing against my own.

* * *

><p>So to all of you who are still reading thank you all for sticking with this story, I promise to try harder to get chapters out in a timely manner. Thank you all and thank you for your reviews, as each one lets me know just how many people are enjoying my story.<p> 


End file.
